New Monsters at Camp Half-Blood
by FalconDot
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends have just saved the world again, but they never seem to get a break. These new monsters are the strangest they've met yet - they don't dissolve at the touch of Celestial Bronze! Now a new prophecy leads a trio of heroes to Volterra, where their fates will unwind... Canon-couples, post-BoO/Breaking Dawn. Finally off hiatus, should be finished soon.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Day

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it!**

**POV: Bella**

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving Day

It was an hour and a half after dawn. I looked down at my beautiful daughter, sleeping peacefully like an angel, and hesitated. Today was moving day for my family, the Cullen coven, and I knew that I had to wake my daughter up so that she could get ready before we left. But she looked so peaceful, so carefree and beautiful while she slept, that I didn't want to rouse her. I stalled a few minutes more before finally shaking her shoulder gently and whispering, "Wake up, Renesmee."

She opened her gorgeous, warm chocolate-brown eyes and gazed up at me sleepily. "Good morning, beautiful," I said softly, stroking her perfect bronze ringlets and kissing her forehead.

"Morning, Momma," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes, before her eyes popped open and she sat up in bed at a speed that made her nearly blurry. "Moving day!" she exclaimed happily, jumping out of bed with an air or hyperness and energy she could've only gotten from her Aunt Alice. At near full vampire speed, she ran over to a small pile of clothes prepared last night by Alice, and I left the room while she dressed. Edward was waiting out in the hallway, and he greeted me with a soft kiss.

"Good morning, my beautiful Bella," he said. "Is Nessie awake?" I sighed at hearing the nickname. Though I refrained from using it, I'd gotten used to others calling my daughter by 'Nessie'.

"Yes, she's getting ready," I replied. I looked around our little cottage, the magical, fairytale house that had been ours since Esme gave it to us on my nineteenth birthday - well, not really, because I was frozen forever at eighteen. That was two years ago. Our life since the encounter with the Volturi and their witnesses had been calm and quiet, secluded and joyful. However, Carlisle could no longer pass for the age he claimed to be at the hospital in Forks, and my dad, along with others, were becoming suspicious of our seemingly still-young status. So we were leaving, heading out to start a new life near Long Island Sound in New York, almost all the way across the continent. Everyone was driving their own cars, filled with furniture from the main house.

All of this occupied my mind while I looked around our still-furnished cottage, Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. It and everything in it would be staying, while the majority of the furniture at the big house was traveling with us to New York. I sighed, already filled with nostalgia, and Edward heard me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking of how much I will miss this little cottage of ours," I replied sadly.

"I'll miss this place too. We all will. We'll come back eventually, though. We just need to move on. You'll get used to traveling after a decade as a Cullen," my husband teased, flashing me his crooked smile.

"I wonder - why Long Island Sound? It's like the sunniest place we could go. Besides California and Florida."

"We have already bought a couple of houses there - one for you, me and Renesmee, one for Emmett and Rosalie, and a main house of course," he explained for nearly the thousandth time already, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Right then, Renesmee came out of her room, wearing her travel clothes, and, as always, her black converse. It was a trait she'd inherited from me, and, no matter what Alice tried, Renesmee wouldn't wear any other shoes. Like me, she absolutely _loathed _high heels. Her fast growth had slowed down drastically over the past couple of years; at the moment she looked like an average five or six year old and was growing about three physical years a year, while her mind was much farther ahead, at the level of an average eighth grader.

Edward and I grabbed Renesmee's hands and went into the kitchen with her, where she ate a hearty breakfast of an egg and cheese omelet. Eggs were her favorite food, no matter how they were cooked. I now realized why eating human food was so gross to other vampires - it smelled and tasted like sour dirt and earthworm.

My daughter finished eating in three minutes, gobbling everything up. Even though she still prefered a blood diet, she ate more human food than she used to. "Are we ready to go to the house?" Edward asked her when she ran to him and jumped up into her arms, immediately pressing her hand to his face. "Let's go then!"

* * *

We were at the main house in no time at all. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme were already outside, waiting for us. Alice bounded out of the door to greet us, followed closely by Jasper. "Hey, Bella!" she bounced forward and hugged me. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You mean yesterday?" I responded, laughing to myself. "Or more accurately, last night?"

"Oh, that's right, we went hunting last night!" she exclaimed. Alice was just being Alice, and I loved her for it. Even though she could be annoying at times, she was an amazing sister and I was grateful to have her.

"Oh, come on, Alice. It's been, what? Six hours?" Edward chuckled, holding me close to him.

"I see your point. Whatever." Alice suddenly became very still and her eyes became cloudy, her whole figure a statue. Then, as suddenly as the vision had come on, it went away. Before anyone could ask anything, she chirped, "Jacob, Seth, and Leah will be here in two minutes and six seconds!" Everyone laughed. Including Rosalie. Since I'd become a vampire two years ago, she'd become way friendlier towards me. Especially because of Renesmee. Anyone who looked now could barely tell that we'd hated each other - well, really it was her hating me - three years ago.

Suddenly, I heard heavy breathing, running, and beating hearts nearing us. I already knew who it was; my best friend, Jacob, was coming to see us off. He emerged out of the woods behind us, trailed closely by two large wolves: Seth and Leah.

"Hi, everyone. Is everyone leaving yet?" he asked, trying to put as much enthusiasm as possible into the question, but I could see past that and to the pained sadness he tried to hide. Renesmee and Jacob had grown so close over the years, and he was like a big brother to her, but now we had to leave, and Jacob couldn't come with us. He had duties as Alpha to protect his pack and the people of Forks, but he'd come and visit us in New York occasionally and we'd visit Forks as well. Being separated from my daughter, his imprint, was very painful, but he couldn't come with us.

Renesmee jumped out of Edward's arms, where she was still situated, and into Jacob's, sensing his pain like I did. She hugged him nearly ferociously, and when they broke apart, both were crying. Being separated from Jacob hurt my daughter nearly as much as it hurt him. Jacob put Nessie down, and said goodbye to everyone, even Rosalie. Everyone loaded into the five already-packed cars. I had refused to drive my Ferrari to New York, insisting that it stayed here, so I was riding with Edward and Renesmee in his silver Volvo. Rosalie was taking her red Lamborghini, Emmett his Jeep, Esme and Carlisle were riding in Carlisle's car, and Alice and Jasper in their car. Still, five cars was a lot. We'd probably be driving day and night, except to stop for Renesmee's human needs. Because of this and our crazy insane driving, we'd probably reach New York in less than a day compared to the normal 26 hours it would take.

We were driving out of the house in no time, and I made the mistake of looking in the side mirror, where I could clearly see the tears streaming down my best friend's face.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a review with your thoughts! The next chapter will be in Percy's POV. Thanks for reading my story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Start of the Summer

**A/N: Well, here is the second chapter, in Percy's POV as promised. Please R&amp;R!**

**POV: Percy**

* * *

Chapter 2: Start of the Summer

"Hey, Wise Girl, can you help me with this?" I was struggling to clean the cabin. Since Tyson had left with Ella the Harpy, I had to clean the Poseidon Cabin, and I wasn't exactly an organized, neat person like my girlfriend was.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" She was currently outside, perfecting the little stems (or whatever they're called) on the magical coral that grew on the windowsills. She opened the door and looked into the cabin, which was still a mess despite my trying to clean it all day. Today was May 26, just before the start of the summer at Camp Half-Blood, and I wanted to have an organized room for this summer. It was my New Year's resolution.

"Seriously, Percy! How do you not know how to clean?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips in a very attractive way. I shook my head; I needed to focus on cleaning, not Annabeth's beauty.

"Uh…. have you _seen _my room in my mom's apartment in Manhattan?" I asked her, picking things up and sorting them into drawers around the cabinet. The little metal hippocampi that Tyson had made oh so many years ago were still hanging from the ceiling, and the coral on the windowsill proved that this cabinet had once been clean (due to him), but now it was an absolute mess.

"Yes," Annabeth sighed, then smiled. "Whatever. I suppose that with four hands instead of two we'll get done much quicker." She began to pick up the clothes that were strewn all over the floor.

Since we'd returned from Tartarus, Annabeth and I had been nearly inseparable. It was hard getting back to our "regular" lives, and sometimes we still experienced signs of PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder, from those dark, hopeless days. We still had nightmares - they were the worst, being so realistic. It had been countless times that Annabeth had come to my cabin in the middle of the night, crying, and we'd calm each other down while taking a walk on the beach. Now, we were nearly over it, though memories still haunted us. I began to help Annabeth clean up the mess in my room, trying not to let my mind stray to that dark place.

* * *

It was nearly noon when we finished cleaning up and left to go get some lunch. Piper and Jason were talking, sitting together in the mess hall (which wasn't allowed but this rule was often ignored now). "Hey guys," Annabeth greeted as we walked up to them, holding my hand. "Any sign of Leo yet?" she asked hopefully. Leo had been missing for at least a year now, and we all knew he was still alive due to Nico, but we didn't know where he was. We all missed him more than we wanted to admit.

"Nope," Piper sighed sadly. She and Jason missed him more than anyone else, as he'd been their friend since the Wilderness School. "You guys excited for the summer?" she asked, trying to infuse her voice with enthusiasm and failing slightly.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that no more evil gods older than the Earth itself want to awaken or attack us anymore." I said hopefully, teasing.

"You dream on, Percy," Piper grinned. I was glad that at least I could make her smile. Leo's absence had taken its toll on everyone.

"I agree with him, though," Annabeth pointed out, squeezing my hand. "I've had enough of evil gods trying to kill us to last way more than a lifetime." She leaned up and kissed me tenderly for a few seconds. I knew that I'd never let her go or leave her by herself. I'd always be there for her.

"So, what's for lunch?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit more. "Blue waffles? Blue pancakes?"

"Seaweed Brain, those are breakfast foods. Not lunch," Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Plus, I doubt they've ever served blue food here."

"I sure do miss my mom's cooking," I remarked resentfully. "And who says that I can't eat pancakes _drowned _in syrup for lunch?"

Annabeth laughed at the memory of me saying that my pancakes technically couldn't drown because I was a son of Poseidon and I couldn't drown. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Let's just get some food into you."

"Yeah, man, you're all skin and bone," commented Jason, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Look who's talking," I muttered sarcastically. "I'm not _that _thin. I mean, I can't be as skinny as I was when we left Tartarus." I regretted the comment as soon as it left my mouth. It's effect was immediate. Annabeth was breathing in and out rapidly, and I knew that she was a victim of PTSD at the moment. I was too. My head filled with horrible memories of the dark, reddish cavern of Tartarus, the helplessness I'd felt when I saw the evil god. I began to mildly shake, but I tried to ignore my own head and soothe Annabeth by rocking her back and forth. Tears had sprung to her eyes and she was biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry, Wise Girl, I shouldn't have said that. It affects me too," I whispered in her ear while holding her in my arms and letting her cry. She hugged me tightly, sobbing quietly into my shirt. I let her cry until the memories were gone and she'd stopped shaking, then loosened my hold on her, but never let go. We'd already been through this uncountable other times - we knew the routine.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her again, kissing the top of her head softly. The fragrance of lemon soap calmed me down, which helped to calm her down.

"It's not your fault. It affects you as much as it does me," Annabeth said, still clinging to my shirt.

Jason and Piper were used to this by now; they left us alone for a couple of minutes with the excuse of getting more food.

I held my Annabeth tightly, never letting go. "It's okay, Wise Girl. It's okay."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked my second chapter! I normally won't update this fast (I did today because it's testing week), but I'm going to try to update at least once a week. Please leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enticing Smell

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, where the Cullen coven is first introduced to the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. Enjoy, R&amp;R! **

**POV: Bella**

* * *

Chapter 3: Enticing Smell

"How much farther, Mommy?" Renesmee asked from the back seat of the car. She, thankfully, wasn't obnoxious in asking "are we there yet" every five minutes; instead, she asked "how much farther" every hour or so. We were nearing Long Island Sound and the houses we'd bought after the mentally exhausting twenty-hour trip.

"About fifteen minutes left, sweetie," I told her patiently.

"Okay, Momma." She quiets herself down, looking out the side window with curiosity and interest on her face, staring at the long green hills and the blue-green sea in the distance. I loved the way that she could stare at anything for a period of time without losing any interest - her curiosity was amazing. I looked over at Edward, who was holding my hand, lifting the inner core of my shield so he could hear my thoughts. _I hope she likes our new home. _

"Don't worry, love. Of course she will," Edward said quietly enough so that our daughter couldn't hear. He was looking at me, not even caring to keep an eye on the road. I tore my gaze away from his butterscotch-colored eyes and at the road. Alice's yellow Porsche was in front of us, and as I watched, it came to a sudden halt. Edward slammed on the brakes before he could ruin the back of Alice's precious car.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, and then I smelled it.

The scent of human blood.

But it wasn't at all human; it was more enticing, more attractive than any other blood I'd ever smelled in my vampire life. It wasn't human; it wasn't vampire. It was something more, and my throat immediately burst into flames that I could barely contain. As Edward was looking at me, the warm liquid gold of his eyes darkened to an ominous onyx color. I was sure mine were doing the same. He smelled it too.

"What is _that?_" Edward asked, trying to keep calm, but I didn't need the ability to read his mind to know that he was trying very, _very _hard to restrain himself from lunging out of the car and hunting down the source of the scent.

But he'd had nearly a century of practice.

I'd only had two.

It was as if I was a newborn again, on my first hunt in the woods with Edward. I so clearly remembered the second when I caught a whiff of human blood and was so crazed with thirst at the smell that I'd gone after it without thinking twice. But this smell, this _fragrance _was so sweet and alluring that I couldn't resist it, and if I couldn't (especially with my strange resistance to the smell of human blood), well, a newborn would never stand a chance.

As it was, I began to chase after the scent of my prey's blood without stopping to think, just like that first time in the woods…

I almost ripped the polished silver door off of Edward's precious Volvo in my incredibly hasty attempt to follow the scent, and I was off. I realized that Edward was right on my tail, and that he was resisting the temptation of the sweet aroma to try and stop my hunt before it was too late. He had Renesmee on his back, and she was clinging on, barely maintaining her seat at the speeds at which we ran.

"Bella! Bella! Stop!" he shouted after me, but even I could hear the thirst in his voice, how he craved the blood as much as I did, if not even more.

I ran straight up a hill with a magnificent pine tree at the top in less than two seconds flat, and ran straight into a wall. At least, that was what it felt like. But it couldn't be a wall, because with my strength I would have run right through it. And there was no wall there. Just... empty space. I tried again and again to break through to the space past the pine tree, but the invisible wall didn't give in and before long Edward's arms were around me, restraining me from moving further. I was no longer stronger than him as I'd been when I was a newborn; he held me easily, and eventually I stopped fighting against his arms.

"Sorry," I whispered softly, no longer the crazed, bloodthirsty creature I'd been three seconds ago. Even though I could still smell the alluring blood, I was in control now.

"Mommy?" Renesmee's tiny voice came from behind Edward, on his back. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, sweetie. Just smelled the blood." Renesmee nodded understandingly. I loved this about my daughter - she could understand a lot of things without the need to ask "Why?". "Did the others follow?" I asked Edward. We'd seen Alice stop on the road, probably because she and Jasper caught the scent, but I'd been running up the hill before I saw anyone else move.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme were the least affected, I think. Rose and Emmett came up, not entirely enticed by the smell, but trying to stop you. I think Alice was trying to stop Jasper, who ran right after you, also crazed by the smell," Edward explained. "I smelled it too, and so did Nessie, but we were more concerned about you than tracking the smell."

"What _is _that?" I asked now, bewildered. I turned around to see nearly the entire family standing behind us, except for Alice and Jasper. They were a little ways away, and I could hear from over here that Alice was trying to comfort and calm her mate. I was also really confused about why the invisible wall had knocked me back.

"I'm not sure. None of us were." Edward frowned at saying this. "Someone's coming, they think there was a monster attack on Thalia's tree." I looked at him, confusion written all over my face. "I'm as confused as you are, love. I have no clue what that mea-" He paused, cautiously sniffing the air. "The smell is getting closer," he said, horrified. His grip around my waist and arms tightened, trying to prevent me from running off after the smell again.

In the distance, I could make out a large group of people, all teenagers, the source of the enticing smell that had had me minutes ago, and heard them shouting to each other. "Line formation, shields locked!" a girl's voice screamed. "Percy, Annabeth, you're in front!"

I had no idea what was going on, but I understood that they were marching towards us, holding what looked like ancient weapons. They lifted up swords and daggers the color of Edward's hair. Two were in front - a boy with long, wavy black hair and sea green eyes holding a sword made of bronze, and a girl with stormy but bright gray eyes and beautiful blonde curls comparable to Rosalie's. They both looked about the age of Edward and I - physically, at least. And they were all heading towards us.

Instinctively I raised my mental shield, covering all of my family, just in case they had any special, manipulative mind powers. I wasn't really scared of them, but I wanted to prevent any confrontation that was about to happen. The group of teenagers, though, looked like they were intent on vaporizing us and kept moving in our direction.

Edward let go of me, realizing that I was once again in control of my thirst, and handed Renesmee to Rosalie, who instantly shielded my daughter protectively with her arms. We took defensive positions, and I saw my entire family do the same behind me. We were all centered around Renesmee.

The wave of fighters didn't back off at hearing our snarls and growls, they kept moving forward as if they did this every day, and I could see below their (also ancient-civilization-looking) helmets the grim expressions they wore heading into what seemed an inevitable battle.

Not just a minute later, they started to attack.

* * *

**A/N: I am cruel, aren't I, ending on such a cliffhanger? Shoutout to The Titanical Cup, one of my best friends, who introduced me to . Go to her page and read her stories, they're kinda really awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**POV: Annabeth (I thought it'd be interesting)**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters or ANYTHING: it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan. (I guess I do own the plot, however. It IS a fanfiction.)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Battle

Percy and I were still hugging when we heard the alarm sound; someone shouted that there had been an attack on Thalia's pine. Percy and I split apart and instinctively grabbed put weapons before running off towards the tree. Clarisse was shouting orders at everybody as usual."Percy, Annabeth, you're in front!" she shrieked. We approached the border and, when we were close enough, we attacked.

We all ran into battle without trying to devise a plan on how to kill the monsters effectively. They were all protectively hovering around a child of theirs, or at least that's what it looked like. I gripped my dagger tightly, and my knuckles turned as white as the Maeonian Drakon bone knife I held.

I looked at Percy; his face was grim like mine. We'd faced way too much in the past seven years. More than enough for over a lifetime.

We ran past the protective border created by Thalia's pine tree and straight out attacked the monsters. I gasped when I saw them clearly; they were all inhumanly beautiful, with buttery golden eyes and bloodthirsty expressions.

I took on a black-haired female who looked about my age, maybe a year younger because she was so small. Her hair was chopped off short and wispy and stuck out in every direction. She fought me, and even though I grew tired really quickly, she looked like she wasn't even trying; it seemed easy for her to battle me. Every time that I tried to trick her, she anticipated it and blocked my attack as if she could see my decision. Her eyes, while we were battling, changed from a beautiful golden color to an ugly, bloodthirsty black. I saw the restraint in her eyes, how hard she was trying to prevent herself from… doing _something. _I wasn't really sure I wanted to know what that _something _was.

Eventually, though, I managed to hit her with my knife. It was pure luck. However, the monster didn't start wailing, didn't disintegrate or dissolve - well, my knife wasn't Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold, so that made sense. But her skin wasn't even punctured - not a hole, nothing. She just looked at me, eyes wide open.

I risked a look over at Percy, who was battling against a male with bronze hair and equally gold-black eyes. He seemed to be restraining himself as well. Percy stabbed the monster with Riptide multiple times, but the monster never disintegrated as it should with the Celestial Bronze sword. He never seemed to tire, either.

I looked back at my opponent, at her unfailing beauty and strength, and my mother's genes kicked in. There was no way we'd win this battle.

"RETREAT!" I screamed as loud as I could, and everyone started to back off at once, back to the safety of Thalia's pine tree.

Once everyone was behind the border, panting and exhausted, I looked back at the monsters, who were still as stone, standing in the places we'd left them. I counted nine of them, including the offspring. Four males, five females. They didn't attack; they stayed put, still as statues, and stared at us. How strange.

I then dared to speak. If we didn't talk to these monsters at all, how would we figure out _what _they were, _why_ they attacked, and _why _we couldn't kill them. "What _are _you?" I asked as loudly as I dared, still gripping onto my drakon bone sword as if my life depended on it. Percy's arm was around me protectively as soon as I spoke.

"The question is what _you _are. Who are you?" responded a blonde male who I assumed to be the leader of the group.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Now will you answer my question?" I responded, courage swelling in my chest. Percy let me lean on him, and I let him lean on me. We both needed it; we were exhausted from the fight.

However, instead of answering my question, the monsters looked at me in confusion. Startled. Bewildered. If they weren't Greek monsters, which they most certainly weren't (especially since they had no idea who I was), then what the Hades were they?

One of them sighed and murmured something I couldn't hear, but the rest of them looked at him as if he'd just swallowed a car. He was the bronze-haired one that Percy had been fighting just minutes ago. _What was that? I couldn't hear you. _I asked sarcastically in my head.

"I said, we're vampires," he repeated, more annoyed now. My jaw dropped to the floor. Did he just read my mind? "Yes, I did." _Oh. My. Gods._

"Can someone explain what's going on, please?" Jason asked quietly from behind us; he and Piper had joined us during the battle.

"Your friend over there, Annabeth, I think-" He read my mind again, "-wanted to know what we are. And I just told you. We're vampires." All of the other monsters gasped at his words, as if saying, _how dare you reveal that secret?!_ He turned to face his family."I had to. They're demigods, half-bloods, whatever you want to call them… they're half Greek god or goddess, half human." I was suddenly very annoyed at how much of a know-it-all he was.

"Yes, that's right. So, now that you know all about us, why don't you tell us more about you _vampires._" I heavily emphasized the word vampires, and they all flinched at the sound of it. I crossed my arms expectantly and leaned further into Percy's chest.

"Well, it's a really long story," the one with bronze hair said, stalling.

"We have time. But how about, number one, you come into the camp so we don't have to stand here all afternoon, and number two, you tell us your names," I suggested. "I'll allow you in, otherwise you won't get past the border," I explained.

"Alright… but…" the same one said, a tinge of frustration to his voice.

"But what?" I demanded. Everyone else was silent - they knew better than to speak. I was a leader here, and I'd accepted it, no matter how much I hated it.

"Well… don't be alarmed by us in the sun."

"What? Oh, you mean you'll burn in the sun. Got it. Sorry." I understood. After all, weren't all vampires supposed to burn when exposed to direct sunlight.

"No, we don't burn. That's just a myth." The bronze-haired one clarified. "It's just a little strange. They were all still under the shade of Thalia's pine tree, not one of them exposed to the tiniest bit of sunlight.

"Alright, then. What are we waiting for? I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!" I remembered the last time I'd said that, when I was allowing Tyson the Cyclops to enter Camp Half-Blood to help defeat the bronze bulls nearly five years ago.

The group of vampires walked slowly towards the border and crossed into the sunlight. That's when I figured out what the bronze-haired one had meant by "don't be alarmed by us in the sun". They were all sparkling like multi-faceted diamonds, the sunlight glittering off of their skin as if they were disco balls. They walked towards us. By us, I meant Percy and I.

Everyone else was staring at our unexpected visitors with their mouths hanging open in awe. I cleared my throat and said, "Everyone's dismissed. Get back to your daily activities!" At this, the rest of the demigods closed their mouths and sped off. Percy and I were alone with nine vampires in no time.

"Well, now that everyone's gone, would someone please care to at least tell me your names?" I asked.

"Yes. Sorry about that." The bronze-haired one explained. He looked like he was Percy and my age, about seventeen, but _way _more beautiful. Clutched close to him was another vampire, a female around seventeen or eighteen as well. "My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my family, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and my daughter Renesmee." He motioned to each of his other sparkling family members, and extended his hand. I shook it and was shocked at how cold it was - if I held it for longer than thirty seconds, I'd probably get frostbite. I looked at the little girl, Renesmee, who was only faintly sparkling - barely at all.

As if reading my mind - no, wait, he _was _reading my mind, Edward said, "Renesmee is not fully a vampire. She's half human. I'll explain later."

"Ok then." I looked up at Percy, who shrugged, his eyebrows adorably knitted together. "I guess we'll take you on a tour of camp."

But before anyone could move, we all heard a wail in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5: New Problems

**A/N: Hey peeps! It's kinda been a while, because I'm currently writing a book (yes, you read that correctly, I'm already ten chapters in), so I've been trying to alternate between my fanfic and my book. I'll keep trying to update at least once a week, if not more. Anyway, this is the next chapter, in Edward's POV. Have fun reading! ON TO THE DISCLAIMER:**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, books, etcetera… they all belong to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer (who, by the way, should keep writing more books in these series). MUAHAHAHA. Sorry, I get off track sometimes… _

* * *

Chapter 5: New Problems

We all heard the screaming in the distance, and Annabeth and Percy looked at each other with tired, _here-we-go-again _expressions. Annabeth sighed, and I read her thoughts without meaning to. _I hope that's not another attack. _

"You all stay right here, we'll go and see what's going on." She and Percy set off, jogging in the direction from where we heard the scream. More screams started. I looked around at all of my family members, and we instantly ran off, following them. We reached the area in less than ten seconds and saw a girl, lying on her back, with a hole punctured right through her shoulder - somehow, though, it wasn't bleeding. How strange. I could see right through the punctured hole to the bone underneath - but no blood.

I heard the thoughts of something hideous right behind me and turned around to see what had caused the damage and injured the girl - standing right there was a horrible monster, so grotesque and ugly that I could barely even describe it myself. It had a long tail with a sort of needle-like pincer at the end, and I assumed that this is how the girl got wounded. The girl, whatever her name was - _Amanda, _she thought - was still screaming, her shrill shrieks resounding eerily through the air.

I attacked the monster without second thought - but it was actually more difficult to battle than I thought it would be. It didn't take long to get it on the ground, but only with the help of Bella and Emmett did it finally surrender and lay there. Annabeth, who had watched the battle for the thirty seconds she'd been here, calmly grabbed Percy's bronze sword - Riptide, I believe - and stabbed the defeated monster; it shuddered, and let out a strange squeal before exploding into golden dust.

_What the Hades was _that_? _Annabeth thought, questioning how we'd gotten it to the ground so fast. She shook her head to herself, and resolved to ask us later; that was a wise move on her choice.

It seemed as though the entire camp was here, and more were arriving, asking the same questions.

_What the..? _

_Who are they? _

_What did they just do?_

_How…?_

_Why…?_

_What…?_

_Who…?_

I tried and succeeded in blocking out all of the rambling voices and shook the gold monster dust out of my hair. That was what was supposed to happen to monsters when stabbed with… what was it? Celestial Bronze. Our impenetrable skin made that impossible, which was why Annabeth and the other demigods had been confused at our indestructibility. All the puzzle pieces were clicking together in my head, one at a time, as Bella grabbed my arm and lifted her shield so I could read her thoughts.

_Edward, hold me. Please. _Suddenly alarmed, I grabbed her arms and held her back. I'd forgotten how allured Bella had been to the scent of demigod blood, and that had been from miles away. Now… we were just a few meters away, and it was a very large group of them… I checked Bella's eyes, just to make sure. They were a bloodthirsty black again. It seemed as though my mind was working very slow for a vampire at the moment.

People were asking Annabeth and Percy a variety of questions concerning us, spouting them out really fast. The commotion and confusion was so loud, I actually considered covering my superhuman hearing vampire ears, but I couldn't risk letting go of my wife. Rosalie was still clutching Nessie to her chest protectively.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" Percy and Annabeth shouted over the crowd of questions, shutting everyone up effectively. They seemed to be leaders here at this camp. "We need to see what happened to this girl. Will?" A boy about a year younger than me with dark bronze caramel skin and long, honey blond hair stepped out of the crowd, holding what seemed to be a medical kit.

_She's not looking good. Her conditions… wait, is she not bleeding? _Will stepped forward to the girl, Amanda, and inspected her wound carefully, gently. He whispered a couple of words in her ear, and she nodded and shook her head slightly. I followed the entire conversation, even though the rest of the people here couldn't.

"What's your name?" Will asked.

"A-Amanda."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Shoulder."

"Does it hurt when I touch it?"

Amanda flinched at the touch, and then nodded.

"Ok, we're going to get you inside and get you some ambrosia. I have one more question for you."

"What?"

"Do you know why you aren't bleeding?"

"No."

"Ok then, just rest until we get you inside," Will whispered. He stood up and said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "She's hurt. We have to get her inside."

"I'll carry her," Emmett offered without thinking. "Trust me, it won't be a problem."

"Ok then, but can you please tell me who you are, why you're here, and why she's looking at all of us like a meal?" Will crossed his arms.

"Number one: I'm Emmett, and this is my family." He introduced each of us. "We're all vampires, believe it or not. Number two: We don't know why we're here. And number three: She's looking at you all like you're a meal because all of you smell _really _good, and she's our newest vampire," Emmett answered, pointing at Bella.

Everyone gasped. "What? Wait, you mean she wants to _eat _us?!" Will asked in alarm.

"Not really, she just wants to drink your blood..." Emmett trailed off at the cold glare I gave him.

"What Emmett here isn't saying is that Bella is completely harmless as long as I'm holding her. She hasn't once killed a human," I interrupted confidently. "Your blood is just more... How do I put this... appealing to us, for a reason we don't know or understand. Don't worry, she won't harm anyone." I stroked Bella's arm reassuringly and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's okay, Bella, it's okay," I whispered in her ear and kissed the side of her temple.

"Ok, as long as you're sure..." Will looked doubtful.

"Positive," Emmett boomed, grinning from ear to ear. He walked over to Amanda and picked her up gently, making sure not to touch the puncture in her shoulder.

"Follow me," Will said, walking away with Emmett in his wake, a frown still clearly etched on his face. The crowd began to disperse, heading off in different directions. Bella surprised us all by being the first one to talk after they had left.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, the black receding quickly from her eyes. I could tell that she was trying very hard to focus and concentrate on something other than the smell.

"I'm not sure, love," I whispered. "I suppose that we're still going to go with Annabeth and Percy."

"Ok then. As long as we get away from this scent. Please." Bella gripped my arms tightly as she spoke.

"Yes. Annabeth?" The blonde girl looked up. "Could you show us around camp and we'll find a place where we can sit to explain everything."

"Uh… sure! Hey, Seaweed Brain, wanna come with?" I was the only one not confused by this statement. By Seaweed Brain, she meant Percy, who was a son of Poseidon. That made enough sense. I explained this to my family in a voice so low that only we could hear it, and they all nodded in understanding.

Percy nodded, hugging Annabeth close to him. "Let's go. Pegasus stables first," he responded, earning a rolling of Annabeth's eyes. Pegasus stables? That would be interesting.

"Fine, then we'll go to the cabins briefly, and talk in the forest."

We all left, following their lead, and it suddenly occurred to me how strong their bond seemed - it was like the bond Bella and I shared when she was human (and still now); we were strongly connected, and it caused us great pain to be apart from each other. It seemed to be the same with Percy and Annabeth. I was still pondering this when we walked into the pegasus stables and I was attacked by a flying ball of black hair.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I know I just started a lot of new things in this chapter. Who is this Amanda? Why wasn't she bleeding? What just attacked Edward and the vampires? And, most of all, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Please leave me a review with your thoughts, I really appreciate them. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! **


	6. Chapter 6: Crash-landing

**A/N: Hehe, hehe... *cowers in fear* Please don't kill me for not updating sooner! I've been on break and haven't had many opportunities to write. Plus I haven't gotten many reviews. I'm sorry! That's all I have to say on that topic. Moving on...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers for continually supporting me and my fanfiction. If you review, I promise I will go to your page and read your stories. I already have for all of those who **_**have **_**reviewed. And I know that there are many of you who read my story and don't review. You know who you are and so do I! Muahahaha… Sorry, where was I again? Oh, next chapter, right! Please R&amp;R! (Oh, and side note, sorry if you support WillxNico, because that might not happen. I'm not against it, I just want to try something else… :))**

**POV: Amanda**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or Twilight. Sadly. _

* * *

Chapter 6: Crash-landing

I woke up to sunshine and beautiful sky-blue eyes staring into mine. It was a boy, around my age, and he was sitting on my bed. Wait, what?

I sat up quickly to inspect my surroundings, and found myself in some sort of hospital. The guy who was sitting next to me jumped up quickly at my sudden move. "Where am I?" I asked suspiciously. "Who are you? Wha-" My sentence was interrupted by the boy holding his finger to my lips.

"Calm down. Your name is Amanda, right?" I nodded.

"Well, Amanda. What do you remember?"

I wracked my brain, searching for a memory that would explain to me where I was, why I was here, anything at all. But all I could pull up was the image of a horrible, disgusting monster sticking its pincer through my shoulder, and then a large, heavily muscled guy with curly black-brown hair picking me up and carrying me in his freezing arms. Which brought me back to where I was; I rolled my shoulder around a little, and was surprised that it only hurt mildly.

"Only that I got attacked by a monster and got carried somewhere by someone. Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, the only safe haven for Greek demigods. And I'm Will Solace, your doctor at the moment." He smiled kindly, and asked me a question that I was sure I'd heard before. "Do you know why you weren't bleeding when you were stabbed by the monster?" His sky blue eyes were full of concern.

I turned and looked at myself again. In truth, I hadn't a clue as to why I hadn't bled. But I knew enough to understand that that wasn't normal. "No," I answered Will in a small voice, my eyes tearing up slightly.

"Hey, that's okay. We'll figure it out. You just rest. Are you hungry?" As if on cue, my stomach rumbled softly. He laughed quietly. "I'll make sure some food is brought in for you." He stood up and left the hospital where I found myself.

I thought about his words about Camp Half-Blood. Somehow, they seemed familiar, but I couldn't call up any memories. As far as I knew, my memories were locked up in a chest in the back of my mind. All I needed now was to find the key. I fell asleep before the food could get to my bed.

* * *

I woke up again to pink-orange light filtering through the roof of the hospital and sat up abruptly. It wasn't the light that had awoken me; it was a sound. The sound of something crashing into the ground right outside of the building and multiple people rushing, gathering around it. I ran outside, still wearing my ratty old clothes from yesterday (or this morning, I didn't know), and saw a group of people, all wearing either an orange t-shirt or-was that _battle armor? -_ huddling around something that was giving off smoke. I pushed through the crowd, not bothering to be polite. When I got to the center, I saw the source of the - trouble? Smoke? Sound?. It was a pile of bronze scales and strange mechanisms. The bronze lump of metal suddenly started moving, making strange whirring and clicking sounds. Almost everyone jumped back in surprise. But that wasn't it; when the bronze _thing _shifted over, it revealed two bodies lying under it. One of them, a boy with messy brown hair and a pixieish face, and a slightly Hispanic appearance (it's not racist, okay?), sat up and started coughing. Then he leaned over the other body - a girl with cinnamon hair and pale skin - and shook her awake. He whispered something in her ear, and she sat up, leaning on his skinny chest.

"What's going on now?" A boy who looked around seventeen with blue-green eyes and wavy black hair pushed through the crowd to get to the scene. I didn't know why, but I felt like I knew him. He was followed closely by a blonde-haired girl who looked plain deadly to me. I made a mental note to never cross her, whoever she was. Soon after came a bronze-haired boy with his arms around a brunette; both were so beautiful I wanted to start crying.

The boy in the front - his name came to me suddenly, without explanation: Percy - stepped out of the crowd, sweeping the scene quickly with his sea-colored eyes. When they landed on the boy and girl, who were still coughing, they widened dramatically.

Percy's mouth opened and he nearly shouted, "Leo?!" Everyone stared at the boy supposedly called Leo as he stood up and brushed dirt off of himself.

"Hey, my peeps! Too long it's been." He opened his arms out wide as if he was Harry Houdini and had just completed an incredible magic trick.

"Where _have _you _been, _LEO VALDEZ?!" At this point, the deadly looking blonde girl was screaming at Leo, almost running towards him. "We thought you DIED!"

Leo scratched his head, looking a bit scared of the girl himself. I didn't blame him. "Technically, I did die. But Festus resurrected me, and..."

"WHAT?!" the blonde screamed, and finally Percy - how I knew his name I still didn't understand - wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, calming her down quite effectively.

By this point, the other girl, who'd crash-landed with Leo, was standing up and brushing herself off as well. She, like Percy, seemed very familiar to me. I looked her over and realized how naturally beautiful she was. She wasn't wearing any makeup or anything, and yet she was almost as beautiful as the couple standing behind Percy. Almost, but not quite. Yes, she seemed very familiar. Why?

"Leo... Who is... Calypso?!" Percy looked like he'd nearly just ruined his pants. Calypso? The name, again, sounded familiar to me…

"Hello, Percy." Calypso said calmly, combing her long auburn hair with her fingers.

"Uh... Uh... What?" Percy looked like a tomato. No joke.

"You must be... Annabeth?" Calypso asked the blonde girl, still completely calm.

"Uh... Yes. Seaweed Brain? Are you okay?" Percy seemed as though he was about to faint.

"Percy!" Annabeth put her arm around his waist to prevent him from falling over. She must

have been very strong to hold him up.

I decided that I was too overly confused and I wanted to ask some questions, so I stepped out into the crowd.

"Hello? What is going on here?" I nearly shouted.

Finally, I managed to divert everyone's attention and bring it back to me. Including Calypso's attention. She looked at me and her eyes widened. She then whispered two words. "Amanda? Mandy?"

* * *

**A/N: So, I just kinda cranked it out all at once. I have this sixth sense or something that makes me always leave cliffies, sorry. If you have an idea on what you think should happen next or what you want to happen next, review and I will get it into the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm in So Much Trouble

**A/N: Hi peepsmicles! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, because I'm getting a lot of positive and optimistic support** **and it makes my day. If you haven't checked it out yet, I wrote a one-shot for Divergent, Forever After Divergent. Again, sorry I haven't updated in awhile; life got in the way. Let's get back to this story, though!**

**POV: Leo**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And Amanda's character._

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm in So Much Trouble

We'd been on Festus' back for nearly weeks now, searching for Camp Half-Blood. Now, we'd finally found it, and my best buddy in the entire world was breaking down. We were going to crash-land. Calypso, who was sitting behind me, had her arms wrapped around my waist tightly.

I patted the side of the enormous dragon's head and screamed over the roaring wind. "Festus! Is there anything you can do to prevent the crash? Can you slow down?"

I heard a series of clicking and whirring noises, but they sounded like they were screeching against metal and were broken. I couldn't understand what my dragon was saying through Creak and Squeak, and we were surely going to crash. My hands flew through his machinery, pulling up wires and pushing gears back into place, but it was all to no avail. We were going to land, and it sure as Hades wasn't going to be pretty.

I squeezed my eyes shut, a couple tears flying out, and grabbed Calypso's hands, which were gripping each other across my stomach, placing them in my warm ones. We accelerated even more, gaining speed as we neared the earth. And then, suddenly, we slowed down. I opened my eyes and saw fields of rich red strawberries beneath us, and a U-shape of cabins in the distance. _Oh, well. At least we'll die where we belong,_ I thought. Then Festus started gaining speed again just as suddenly as he'd lost it, and we hurtled towards the strawberry fields. I felt myself almost gently lifted off of his back, Calypso with me, and enveloped in his flaming bronze wings. He was protecting us, saving us. Even though he knew, and he definitely _knew, _that he was going to… well, die, if that's what machines do.

The shuddering impact made me see red behind my closed eyelids. And then, it was over. Festus' wings retracted from around us, and I sat up, coughing from the dust and smoke that surrounded me. There was a crowd of people huddling around us already, and it had only been… what? Five seconds since we'd crashed?

I stood up, brushing off my shoulders, and shook Calypso awake; she sat up and leaned on me. Then, we heard a familiar voice. "What's going on now?" Percy pushed his way to the front of the crowd, followed by Annabeth and two unfamiliar but really gods darn _hot _people. He looked shocked when he saw me. "Leo?!"

"Hey, my peeps. Too long it's been." I stood up and spread my arms out, only to be immediately attacked by Annabeth screaming at me. Then Percy noticed Calypso, and totally freaked out. I didn't blame him. He'd washed up on the shores of Ogygia, and she'd fallen for him, and he'd had to leave her. Of course he was reacting like he was going to faint.

Suddenly, a ginger-brown-haired girl stepped out of the crowd, shouting, "Hello? What is going on here?" It struck me that she looked a lot like Calypso, except a bit smaller and with hazel-green eyes.

"Amanda? Mandy?" Calypso whispered, her arm hugging my waist. I looked down at her; she looked startled. Then, all of the sudden, Calypso ran out of my arms and hugged the other girl, Amanda, with so much force I thought her circulation would be cut off.

The other girl looked surprised for just a second, and then she was hugging Calypso with the same amount of force. _Haha, _I thought, watching this, making an internal joke to myself. _Newton's third law, clearly demonstrated here, ladies and gentlemen. Each action _always _has an equal and opposite reaction. _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bronze-haired unfamiliar dude snigger, barely holding in his laugh as if he'd heard my joke. As _if. _Finally, Calypso and Amanda broke apart, and I walked up to them.

"Hey, Calypso. Would you mind explaining to me and everyone else here what is _going on_?" She immediately rewound her long, muscular arm around my waist, and looked up at me.

"Leo, this is my _sister. _Amanda. How are you still here? It's been centuries!"

"The same way you are. I was imprisoned because my father was Atlas, but I didn't have the paradise that you did on Ogygia. Not even close. I suffered in a living hell, kept alive in some way or another, but I didn't age; I didn't worsen; I couldn't get sick. I couldn't die. And now I'm glad I didn't. I found you again."

Calypso looked up at me again, sensing my confusion. "She's my twin sister," she explained.

_WHAT?!_

"It seems like there's a lot to discuss," Annabeth said, finally breaking the silence. "And, just because you two don't know, I want to introduce you to Edward and Bella Cullen, two vampires from a… coven? Is that it?" At first I thought she was joking, but then I could see how serious she was. Vampires?! That was just… fantasy. Then again, that's coming from a person who's half Greek god. Whoa. Strange things.

"We were just speaking to them and a couple other members of their coven. If you want to join us, feel free to. It seems like there is a _lot_ that needs to be clarified." Annabeth pointedly looking at me, and I inwardly shuddered, hoping the vicious blonde demigod didn't kill me. Then she looked up, addressing the crowd. "Ok, people. Get back to where you were. Amanda, Calypso, _Valdez, _Edward, Bella. Come with us. Let's get back to our conversation about the coven and your vampire lifestyle. Then Leo can explain how he _didn't _die. And Calypso and Amanda can explain each other."

"But what about Festus?" I whined. He'd been my constant companion; he was always there for me. Gods, he'd _resurrected _me. And now I wasn't there for him. But with the look that Annabeth gave me, I supposed that I should get my butt over there and follow her if I valued my guts.


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

**POV: Edward**

Disclaimer:_ I don't own PJO or Twilight. Unfortunately._

* * *

Chapter 8: Explanations

Bella and I followed Annabeth and Percy back to the pegasus stables, where the rest of my family was waiting patiently. I shuddered inwardly, remembering what had happened the last time I'd walked into the stables. A pegasus had attacked me because it had smelled us approaching and had been frightened. It didn't hurt, but it was a bit of a surprise, which was saying a lot coming from me. The black pegasus, called Blackjack, who could talk to Percy telepathically (because he was a son of Poseidon), had simply charged me. I supposed I hadn't heard his thoughts because I was too focused on other things around me. And then someone had crashed into the ground, making a sound that was hearable from a mile away even _without _our enhanced hearing .

As we walked back into the stables, we were greeted by the rest of our family, who were also asking several questions: and not out loud, but mentally, so I felt like I was being overwhelmed by a tsunami of thoughts. Which, in a way, I was.

_Ew. Who is _that? _He needs a makeover and something better to wear than a greasy, dirty shirt and pants. _This, not surprisingly, came from Alice, watching Leo with a look of disgust on her face.

Rosalie's thoughts were very similar, while Emmett looked at Leo and thought, _I think I just found a new prankster partner. Oh, this will be _too _good._

Annabeth turned around and sat down next to Percy; he put his arm around her. They were perfect for each other, I had no doubt about it. "Okay. Now that we're settled, we have a _lot _ to explain. I think the Cullens should start," Annabeth offered, smiling slightly. _I hope you don't mind, _she added mentally to me.

"Sure, no problem. So… we'll just tell you the basics. We're vampires, as you know. I am Edward, this is Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. There are many myths about vampires, and most of them are _not _true. We don't sleep in coffins, or sleep at _all_, we don't eat or drink - well, besides animal blood - and we don't burn in the sunlight, we… well, it's hard to explain unless you see it." Annabeth and Percy smiled, then nodded for me to continue. "We also can't age, or reproduce. Carlisle is the father of the family - he turned all of us, when we were on the edge of death. He's also the oldest."

"So how old are you all _really?_" Leo interrupted.

"I am the youngest physically, but I was the second to join Carlisle's family. I am over a hundred years old, that's all I'll say." I watched with satisfaction as Leo's mouth dropped to the floor and he thought, _he's got to be kidding. Right?_

I continued. "Bella is our newest member. She became a vampire days after our daughter was born two years ago. And this is Renesmee, conceived and carried by Bella when she was still human." I grimaced ever so slightly at the memories, but not enough for the demigods to notice. "Anyway, we have to move every couple of years or so, because we can't age and people would get suspicious. We normally don't live in sunny places, but we already had houses that we'd purchased here. So, here we are. Oh, and one more thing," I added, remembering. "Some of us have gifts that were influenced by who we were in our past lives. For example, Jasper can feel and manipulate your emotions. Alice can see the future, but she only gets visions and glimpses. I can read minds. Renesmee can share her thoughts through her hand. And Bella… let's see. We don't know whether it is a gift or not, but she has never drunk a human's blood, but she also has a mental shield that she can stretch around others to protect them."

_Well explained, Edward, _I hear Carlisle comment. He smiles at me.

"Okay, wait. Hold your pegasi," Leo stopped me, holding up his hands. "Number one: You can read _minds?_ And number two: what do you mean, Bella's never drunk human blood? Don't you guys, like, need blood if you are to survive?"

"Well, that is something that is special about our family," Alice chirps up before I can speak. "We call ourselves 'vegetarians'. Ironic, I know. We drink the blood of animals and refrain from drinking human blood. That's why our eyes are yellow instead of red. Those who drink human blood have red eyes, and they are more of nomads, moving around from place to place much more often than we do."

"And to answer your first question, yes, I can read minds."

_Ok, that's just insane, dude. Wait, can you hear me? _I nod. _Oh my gods, this is against everything ever proven by science. _

"I can say the same about you, Leo. You are the son of… Hephaestus, am I correct? The fact that the Greek gods exist is also against everything ever proven by science," I pointed out, receiving many odd stares. "It doesn't matter. Any other questions?" I sighed.

"Yes. So, how old are you, Renesmee?" Annabeth asked, wondering why Renesmee looked like she was an eighth grader if she was born two years ago.

My daughter responded. "Call me Nessie, if you want to. Physically, I'm about thirteen years old. Mentally, I'm sixteen. But really, I'm only two and a half. I grow at a very fast rate, though it's been slowing down recently. By a fast rate, I mean that in a year I'll look like I'm fifteen." Annabeth gasped, both out loud and with her mind.

"So, how do you share your thoughts?" Percy asked her.

"Don't be shocked. This is how I used to, and still normally communicate with my family," Renesmee warned as she walked up to Percy. She put her hand on his face, and I read her thoughts. _See? My mom and dad say it's like their own gifts turned around; my dad can read minds and my mom can shield minds, while I can share my thoughts with others. _I smiled, and Renesmee pulled her hand off of Percy's face, then shared the same thoughts with Annabeth.

"Amazing," was Annabeth's only word as she heard Renesmee's voice inside her head.

Emmett spoke up, trying to show off a bit. "So. One more thing - we all have super hearing, super sight, super strength, and, for some reason, the blood of demigods attracts us way more than the blood of a regular human."

Leo automatically backed away.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. The only one likely to hurt you is Bella." At this Bella looked at the floor, guilt on her face.

"So, now that we've explained our side of the story," Alice trilled in her high-pitched voice, "who wants to go next?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter and I haven't updated in a while, but I'm trying to write as often as possible. Plus, I haven't gotten many reviews recently. Please leave me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Caleo's Adventures

**A/N: I am currently imprisoned in the land of Writers Blocklandia. This will be a VERY short chapter. Sorry. If you can review with what you want to happen in the story it would be really helpful. Thanks, my peepsmicles. **

**POV: Percy**

_Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor PJO/HoO._

* * *

Chapter 9: Caleo's Adventures

I held Annabeth as she stared Leo down, preventing her from doing anything else besides give Leo her death stare. He surrendered, putting his arms up in the air as if someone was about to shoot him.

"Fine, fine, I'll go. Okay, so I programmed Festus to stick a needle into me and resurrect me after the explosion that kinda killed me, and then we went back to Ogygia and-"

"You went _back_?!" I interrupted him. He'd been to Ogygia before? He'd seen Calypso before? "And what do you mean, he RESURRECTED YOU?"

"_That _is a very long story that I will share later. Yes, I went _back. _You know when we were on the Argo II and that creepy ice queen blasted me away? Well, I landed on Ogygia, and Sunshine here thought that sending me there was a joke from the gods." He nodded towards Calypso, who blushed.

"I was quite mad that I still wasn't off of that prison island," she commented quietly. I gulped; yup, that was my fault. Oops. Major mistake.

"Well, anyway, Calypso eventually helped me reconstruct my navigator to go back home, because the magical raft wasn't arriving. Apparently, it only arrived when Calypso didn't want me to go. So I was stuck there for a while, but finally the raft came. I promised myself that I'd come back for Calypso, no, I swore on the River Styx. That's why one of the lines in the prophecy said, "an oath to keep with a final breath". Anyway, I died from the explosion battling Gaea, but Festus resurrected me, we found Calypso, we left, and we were traveling for a while before Festus crash-landed. He's gone. For good this time." A few tears started to form in Leo's eyes as he said this, but he wiped them away.

"So now you know my side of the story. Happy?" Annabeth glared at him.

"We thought you were dead!" she yelled.

"I was. For about three minutes."

"Argh!" Annabeth finally gave up and turned back to the coven of vampires who sat across the room from us. They hadn't said a single word. "Well, Seaweed Brain, I guess it's our turn."

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry it was such a short chapter, but I really am short on time for writing fanfiction right now and even if I had time I wouldn't write much because I am out of ideas. Reviews appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Master Bolt

**POV: Percy**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, PJO, or HoO._

* * *

Chapter 10: The Master Bolt

We decided to begin our story by explaining our first ever quest, the one from years and years ago (aka when we were eleven). Annabeth and I took turns to explain the quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt and our journey to the Underworld.

"So, our first ever quest began when we were eleven. Zeus's Master Bolt had somehow been stolen, and he blamed his own brother, Poseidon. And so when Percy was claimed to be a child of Poseidon when he first got to Camp Half-Blood… well, it got a little complicated," Annabeth began. "A very long time ago, the Big Three - which are Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon - made a pact and swore to never have demigod children with a mortal again. They did this because of an ancient prophecy given by the Oracle of Delphi, which basically said that when a child of the Big Three turned sixteen, they would either save or destroy Olympus." The Cullens all stared at Annabeth like she was crazy, at the same time trying to absorb all of the information. "Should I continue?" she asked hesitantly, noticing the bewildered look on their faces.

"Yes, yes, please do!" Carlisle encouraged, curious and wanting to learn more.

"Okay. Well… Percy came to Camp Half-Blood when he was eleven. His mom brought him - Sally Jackson. She already knew that he was a demigod and that his father was a Greek god. Later, he was claimed by -"

"Hold on, hold on! You're forgetting the part about the Minotaur!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, then, Seaweed Brain. You explain that. I wasn't really there."

"Well, when I came to Camp Half-Blood, we were being chased by a monster. This was the Minotaur. Yes, he was - is - real," I added as the Cullens gave me a strange stare. "Anyway, I had to… um… fight him, and eventually I managed to dissolve him into dust. But not before he picked up my mom. She kind of… dissolved, but into golden light. I thought she was dead, so I attacked the Minotaur ferociously. That was my first battle against a monster. Well… kind of. But I won't go into any more details. I kept one of the Minotaur's horns, which I ripped off his head, as a sort of trophy. Alright. Continue, Wise Girl."

The Cullens turned their attention back to Annabeth, who explained how Poseidon had claimed me, which broke the Big Three's pact, and then how Zeus had blamed Poseidon of using me to steal his lightning bolt. "And that was when the quest began, I guess. The only way for Percy to show that it hadn't been him was to retrieve the Master Bolt and return it to Zeus. So Percy went to receive a prophecy from the mummy in the attic, which contained the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi. The prophecy was as follows:

"_You shall_ _go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end." _I looked at Annabeth in surprise, shocked by how easily she remembered the prophecy. It was like she knew what I was thinking, because she pointed at her own head and said, "Daughter of wisdom, knowledge and memory, Seaweed Brain."

"Right," I muttered.

"Alright, so we started the quest. Percy chose two people to go with him - a satyr named Grover and me. We all set off westwards, as the prophecy said. Chiron, who is an ancient centaur who lives at Camp Half-Blood and helps to train demigods, suspected that Hades had the lightning bolt, and there was also an entrance to the Underworld in Los Angeles, California, so that's where we traveled."

Now, not only the Cullens were staring at us wide-eyed, but Calypso, Amanda, and Leo too. I took over the story momentarily.

"So, later on, we got on a bus, and there were three old ladies that we later recognized as the Three Furies, who live in the Underworld with Hades. We barely survived the attack and escaped into a place called - what was it? - right, Aunty M's Garden Gnome Emporium. This old lady with a veil on served us food and then wanted to take our picture. It was when she started to take the veil off to take the 'picture' that we figured out it was Medusa."

"Wait, _the _Medusa, who can turn people to stone with her eyes?" Renesmee asked with wide eyes.

"The very one. Anyways, it led to another fight, where we all almost became stone statues for sale in Aunty M's Garden Gnome Emporium, but eventually, I managed to cut off her head."

"What?!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Yes, Percy did cut off Medusa's head, like the Perseus in the stories. Except that Perseus was a son of Zeus - you know what, it doesn't matter. Continue, Percy. Maybe with less details."

"Um. Ok. Well, later on, we had a couple of adventures with a Chimera and Echidna at the top of the Gateway Arch, and I… um, I jumped into the Mississippi River from the top because it was the only way I could live. I actually found out that I could breathe underwater and go deeper than any other person because my father was Poseidon. Anyways, a nereid, who was one of my father's friends, came up to me in the Mississippi and told me to go to the ocean before the Underworld."

Annabeth took the story from my hands there. "Well, after that, we took the train to Denver, and after a series of unfortunate events in Waterland because of - ahem, ahem - Ares, the god of War, received some information about Percy's mom and got a ride to Las Vegas in the back of a truck with some poor animals in it. When we got to Las Vegas, we were invited into the Lotus Hotel and Casino and given a free room there. We all got some food, rest, and went to the arcade. We spent a couple of hours in there before figuring out that there were people in there who thought the year was 1977 or 1985. After that, we immediately left the hotel. Thankfully, we were still in the same year, but we'd spent five days in the Lotus Hotel and Casino without even knowing it. Did I mention that we had only before the summer solstice to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt? So we had one day left to get it from the Underworld."

"Okay, again, hold your pegasi! What? How did you spend five days in there without knowing it?" Leo interrupted, clearly very frustrated.

"Well, time in the Lotus Hotel and Casino passed much slower than it does in the real world. I don't know exactly how it works," I explained. "Wow. Describing just our first quest is taking much longer than I thought it would. Who wants to take a short break?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your patience and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Master Bolt Pt 2

**A/N: Hey peepsmicles, I updated sooner! Yay! On to the next part of the story…**

**POV: Bella**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, PJO, HoO, or Twilight. All I own is the plot of THIS fanfiction._

* * *

Chapter 11: The Master Bolt Pt. Two

My large coven listened intently as Percy and Annabeth continue their story. They described their long journey from Las Vegas' Lotus Hotel and Casino to the Pacific Ocean coast.

"So, when we got to the ocean, I got a ride from a hammerhead shark to the same nereid that had contacted me before. She gave me three pearls, saying to use them in great need," Percy continued.

"You got a _ride _from a _hammerhead shark_?" Renesmee asked, clearly in shock.

"Um… yes." Percy shifted in his seat uncomfortably, readjusting the arm he had around Annabeth. "It's a long story. Anyway, she gave me those pearls. Then we started to search for the entrance to the Underworld, which we knew was in Los Angeles. We had a little run-in with a certain Procrustes." At this, Annabeth paled noticeably. "He was some Greek monster that tried to kill Annabeth and my satyr friend Grover - who was also on the quest with us. We - well, I - managed to kill him by tricking him into killing himself with the same method he was using on Annabeth and Grover. And then -"

"What method was he using to trying to use to kill you?" Renesmee asked, her face full of innocent curiosity. Sometimes, though, that curiosity wasn't really welcome. She must have realized that when Percy and Annabeth both squirmed a bit uncomfortably again. "Nevermind," my daughter amended quickly.

"That's okay. Anyway, we finally found the entrance to the Underworld, and after a lot of compromising and bribing, we managed to enter the Underworld! Hurrah!" Percy sighed. "While we were passing by the pit of Tartarus, the darkest, deepest, most horrible place on earth-" Percy and Annabeth both shuddered "-Grover's flying shoes, which Luke gave him, tried to pull him into the pit, but thankfully failed."

"Who's Luke?" Carlisle asked. I was wondering exactly the same thing. They had never mentioned a Luke before.

"Oh! I guess we forgot to tell you about him. Luke was a demigod at Camp Half-Blood, he was older than most, in his late teens. He was a son of Hermes." I noticed how Annabeth said that Luke "was", not "is", and how she grimaced, almost ruefully, when saying his name.

"He gave me those flying shoes, a symbol of Hermes, as a gift for the quest, but I let Grover wear them. They disappeared into Tartarus and were never seen again," Percy said, then cleared his throat before continuing. "We reached Hades and confronted him, but he said that he didn't have the Master Bolt. He thought that I'd stolen the Bolt as well as Hades' Helm of Darkness. Oh, and before I forget to tell you, another bit of information that we skipped over was that Ares had given us a backpack full of essentials before giving us information about my mom and sending us off to Las Vegas. The backpack is important."

Annabeth took over from there. "Anyways, Hades had Percy's mom, so we tried to get her back. Somewhere in the process, though, we figured out that when Ares had given us the backpack, he'd tricked us. He'd put the lightning bolt, the Master Bolt in that backpack but put some kind of ancient Greek magic on it so that the Master Bolt's presence would only be known once it was in the Underworld. So we escaped the Underworld by smashing the pearls at our feet, and they made bubbles that floated upwards into the ocean from the Underworld. Sadly, though, we only had three pearls, so we couldn't take Percy's mom with us. We swam back to shore once above water, and… guess who was there?"

"Ares," Edward and Alice confirmed in synchronization, Edward reading Annabeth and Percy's mind and Alice seeing what they were about to say next.

"Precisely. He'd stolen Hades' Helm of Darkness and Zeus' Master Bolt to start a war between the gods."

"Why?" Nessie asked, curious again.

"Because he's the god of war," Percy and Annabeth said together, as if it was that simple. "We gave Hades back his Helm, after a fight between Percy and Ares, in which Percy stabbed Ares' ankle and Ares, because of some miracle, decided not to kill him," Annabeth continued. "We took the Master Bolt back to Olympus, which is currently located at the top of the Empire State Building in New York. I talked to my dad, Poseidon, for the first time, and found out my mom was going back home safe. That was the end of our first quest."

"But wait, there's more!" Percy announced in an ad/salesperson voice that made everyone laugh. "When we got back to Camp Half-Blood, Luke took me into the forest. He told me that it had been _him _who had stolen Hades' Helm of Darkness and Zeus' Master Bolt. He said he had done it for Kronos, the Lord Titan of Time, and that he was trying to resurrect Kronos from the depths of Tartarus."

"That's why the shoes that Luke gave you tried to drag anyone wearing them into Tartarus," Edward said, a thoughtful look on his face as he read the demigods' thoughts.

"That's not all. Luke tried to convince me to help me raise Kronos, but when I refused, he tried to kill me with a scorpion and fled from Camp Half-Blood. Thankfully, the campers found me almost dead from the pit scorpion's sting and took me back to camp, where I recovered from almost dying. And that, I guess, sums up my first quest and first summer at Camp Half-Blood."

"And how many summers have you been here?" I asked, wondering how many more stories there were to tell.

"Well, my first summer I was eleven, now I'm seventeen..." said Percy. "We can continue tomorrow in the morning. It's getting pretty dark out and dinner is soon." Suddenly, a boy with blond hair who looked about sixteen burst through the door of the stables, sweat all over his face. He was breathing heavily as if he'd run a great distance, and I smelled the tempting blood pumping to and from his heart through his veins and arteries and had to warn Edward to restrain me. I wasn't used to the tantalizing scent of demigod blood quite yet. "Hey, Jason!" Percy greeted, apparently oblivious to how hurried the boy, Jason, was. Annabeth noticed, though, jumping to her feet.

"What's wrong, Jason?" she asked as Jason tried to catch his breath.

Finally, he did. He sputtered out, "Percy, Annabeth - it's Rachel! She's - she's giving a new prophecy."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I had to drop that cliffhanger, but I have new inspiration (I don't think that last part is grammatically correct)! I will update soon. Please review, support and constructive criticism are both welcome! **


	12. Chapter 12: The Prophecy

**A/N: I have had nothing on my schedule, so... here is the next chapter!**

**POV: Annabeth**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Chapter 12: The Prophecy

We all ran after Jason to the mess hall, the Cullens right next to us, running at... well, our normal speed, not theirs. As we approached the dining hall we immediately noticed that there was a green light emanating from the place. Whatever prophecy Rachel was giving was important - and powerful. We rushed in and pushed our way through the crowd that was assembled around the green light without saying anything. And just as we reached the front, gasping for breath from the sprint, Rachel began to deliver her prophecy. The spirit of Delphi swirled around her in the form of a green fog, twisting and turning like a python as the smoke left her mouth. Rachel's eyes glowed bright green as the words tumbled out in an ancient voice that wasn't hers.

"_You shall send three half-bloods, one not a spawn of the gods,_

_You shall find a new race of people, who exist against all odds,_

_You shall endure the conflicts between water and fire_

_But lose the one you greatly admire." _

Rachel's mouth closed, the python fog returning its way down her gullet, and she slumped to the ground unconscious. And everyone started shouting.

Chiron eventually made his way over to Rachel, picked her up and set her on his back, and shut everyone's mouths effectively. Once everyone was silent, he stated, "It seems our Oracle has given a new prophecy."

* * *

Chiron told Percy, Jason, Piper and I to meet him in the Big House. I asked if I could bring along the Cullens, but only Carlisle and Edward came. We all sat down inside, where Mr. D was already waiting. I realized that I had yet to introduce the Cullens to him. Edward read my mind and shot me a questioning look.

"Edward, Carlisle, I'd like you to meet Mr. D, also known as Dionysus. He's the camp director. Mr. D, these are Edward and Carlisle Cullen." Mr. D nodded at them, his eyes bored and sullen.

"And who might you be? I doubt you are demigods." Dionysus asked Edward and Carlisle. I answered before they could.

"They're, well… they're vampires," Percy said.

"Tasteful joke, Peter. Where are their fangs and red eyes? What about the sunlight?" The Greek god did not look convinced in the slightest bit.

"Actually, we don't have red eyes because we drink the blood of animals, not humans, hence why our eyes are golden. We don't have fangs, but our teeth are as hard as granite. And we don't burn in sunlight. Our skin has a very strange reaction to it," Carlisle explained in less than a breath. Piper and Jason, who hadn't known any of this before, had their mouths gaping open and were staring at the two Cullens.

"I'd like to see this… _strange reaction_," Mr. D challenged, still completely unfazed and unbelieving.

"We'd show you, were we not pressed on time and the sun still in the sky." Dionysus opened his mouth to argue against Edward, but Chiron interrupted him.

"Mr. D, this is not actually why we came over here - Rachel has given a new prophecy."

"How, though?" Dionysus responded immediately, forgetting entirely about the vampire argument that he'd been completely immersed in only three seconds ago. "She can't give a prophecy without an issue at hand first. And there really isn't an issue…" His eyes darted to the Cullens.

Edward frowned, probably reading his thoughts. "I don't think _we're _the issue, Mr. Dionysus."

"If you really are vampires… wait, then you'd be monsters, wouldn't you? You shouldn't be able to have passed through the barrier!"

"I granted them permission to come in, Mr. D," I admitted, suddenly scared of having to spend the rest of my life as a squirrel or dolphin. Edward shot me a look that clearly said I was a lunatic, but I didn't bother explaining.

"Don't worry, though. They're good monsters," Percy defended me.

"Whatever. So, what was Rachel's prophecy?" Mr. D demanded.

""_You shall send three half-bloods, one not a spawn of the gods,_

_You shall find a new race of people, who exist against all odds,_

_You shall endure the conflicts between water and fire_

_But lose the one you greatly admire," _Piper, Jason, Percy and I all quoted at the exact same time.

"A little slower, maybe? And just Piper," Mr. D said, probably only playing with us.

""_You shall send three half-bloods, one not a spawn of the gods,_

_You shall find a new race of people, who exist against all odds,_

_You shall endure the conflicts between water and fire_

_But lose the one you greatly admire," _Piper finished saying the prophecy.

"But what would that mean?" Mr. D asked. "'_You shall send three half-bloods, one not a spawn of the gods_'?"

"Well, it means what it said, I guess," I said, repeating the line over and over in my head to try and make some sense of it. But Edward and Carlisle were already two steps ahead of us.

"No," Edward whispered, his yellow eyes wide with what looked like fear, his pale face two shades paler (if that was possible).

"What, Edward?" Percy asked him.

Only one world left his mouth. "Renesmee."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about that cliffy (well, not really *grins evilly*). I know that I've kind of left Amanda and Calypso out of the story for the past couple of chapters, but I promise they will make a reappearance in the next one. **


	13. Chapter 13: A Plan

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry about the delay. Amanda and Calypso will be in this chapter, as promised. **

**POV: Multiple, starting with Percy**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. _

* * *

Chapter 13: A Plan

After a while of discussing and debating the prophecy, we finally came up with a plan. The prophecy mentioned a half-blood who wasn't a demigod, and the only one around to fit that role was Renesmee, the half-human, half-vampire. She'd be one of the three to go on the quest, despite the Cullens' protests. There was no way we were going against the prophecy; it could result is a disastrous situation - so Nessie _had _to go on the quest. When we'd first told the rest of the Cullens (Carlisle and Edward accepted it before), they had all wanted to murder us. But in the end, it was Alice who saved us from early death.

"Nessie has to go. I see her going on the quest," Alice had announced, explaining her vision to us.

"But-" Bella had started.

"No, Bella. Don't worry. I see her going on the quest, but I also see her returning home unharmed." The Cullens had contemplated this last bit of information, and finally, they had (reluctantly) agreed to our plan. They left Camp Half-Blood a while later, stating that they had bought a couple of houses not far from us and that they'd be back in the morning.

Then there was the part about the "fire and water". Everyone had assumed that the "water" part meant me. So I was to depart on yet _another _quest. When would it all end? Would it end at all? I'd sighed, raging internally, but agreed to lead the quest. The line about losing one that we greatly admired in the prophecy scared the hell out of me, but I really couldn't do anything but accept it.

Then we needed to figure out who the last demigod on the quest should be. Annabeth had asked me to let her go with me, practically begged, and I had wanted to take her with me - but Chiron said no. Above all, this was what worried me the most. I couldn't leave Annabeth; I couldn't stand to _not _be with her; I couldn't be away from her any more. After all we'd experienced, both in the Titan War and fighting Gaea, we'd learned one thing: we _could not _be separated from each other. And still Chiron refused.

So it was up to me, in the end, to choose who'd come with Renesmee and I on the quest. I could choose anyone at all. Anyone except for the one person I wanted with me at all times. And I only had until morning to choose, because we left on the quest soon after dawn.

* * *

Calypso POV

It seemed that everyone had nearly forgotten about Amanda and I. Well, everyone except for Leo, who followed us around like a bodyguard. It didn't bother me at all, especially since he told us jokes and puns every couple of minutes. Most of all, though, I was extremely happy to be reunited with my sister.

We spent a while roaming the woods of Camp Half-Blood, while Leo acted as our tour guide and pointed at random things. "And over here we have a delightfully incredible oak tree. Did you know that acorns come from oak trees? Over here…" and on and on and on. It was actually quite ridiculous. Eventually we wandered out of the forest, and we walked straight into a blond demigod who had his hands on his hips and a hilariously stern, _why-are-you-out-here _look on his face. "Amanda. Why did you leave the hospital? Your shoulder is injured. You shouldn't be out and about, wandering everywhere. And it's quite dark already. Please, you have to stay inside for the next day. Doctor's orders. And who are you?" he asked, looking at me.

I would have said something, anything really, but my mind was away. Amanda's shoulder was injured? Why? How? My sister brought my mind back to the surface when she touched my shoulder. "Calypso, this is Will Solace. He's a son of Apollo, I think, and therefore a doctor. Or so he thinks." She rolled her eyes. "My shoulder is fine. The ambrosia and nectar have healed it already."

"Oh, really?" Will asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes. You want to see it?" Will nodded. Amanda raised the sleeve of her left arm to show Will, but there was absolutely nothing on her shoulder except for a thin, faded white scar.

"Hmmmph," Will muttered. "Well, if that's all, I'll be going now." He turned on his heel and left. I noticed Amanda staring after him.

"You've been imprisoned for quite a while, I see, but not enough to make you lose your sarcasm," I said.

She turned and smiled. "Yeah, well, you're not much better, are you?"

I turned to Leo and asked, "Is there anywhere we could sleep tonight?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Percy POV

I had hoped that the dreams would go away after we defeated Gaea. OF COURSE NOT. My life as a demigod wasn't over until I was dead. And I hoped that day wouldn't be anytime soon.

Normally, my dreams were of something happening at the moment. But this dream was different. It was more like I was watching something from the past rather than the present. I was following a girl, her dark hair flying out behind her as she ran impossibly fast through a quiet forest. She didn't turn, and I was always behind her, so I never saw her face, but I heard the light, quick footsteps of those following her. And they were gaining on the girl.

Suddenly, the entire forest was on fire. What the Hades? Out of the flames came a horrible figure, burning to death from the fire. I couldn't see its face - it was wrapped in a dark black and red cloak that concealed its entire body.

Red eyes looked in my direction.

It was well after dark when I woke up again, drenched in sweat. I estimated it to be around midnight. I quickly hopped out of my bed, still in the clothes that I'd fallen asleep in, and ran out of the Poseidon cabin.

I didn't stop running until I reached the beach. It was quiet, peaceful, and serene, with sand glowing a soft silver under the starlight. The waves lapped quietly at the shore, the ocean black. I looked up into the night sky to see millions of twinkling stars showered across a deep black velvet. My breathing calmed, and I sat down on the shore to let the waves run over my bare feet, still staring up at the stars.

I didn't know how much later it was when I felt an arm slip around my waist and a warm body press up against mine. Without even thinking, I placed my own arm around Annabeth's shoulders and held her against me. "How did you know I was here?" I asked softly, putting my lips to her hair.

"Instinct." She paused. "And the fact that I heard you running past the Athena cabin."

"And how did you know that was me?"

"I know the way you run, I know your pace," she explained simply, and huddled closer to me. "Did you have a bad dream?"

And so I explained the dream that woke me up in detail to her. She didn't try to riddle out the dream with me, just sat silently. "I wish I could go with you, Percy. I don't know what I'll do without you here with me," she whispered quietly after a long pause. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I'll always come back to you. I promise." Annabeth leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. I breathed in her scent - a faint lemon soap fragrance. I didn't know how much later we broke apart. It could have been moments; it could've been years. All I knew was that it didn't matter. I would treasure every moment I had with my Wise Girl, because I didn't know how long it would be until those moments would vanish.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please leave a review! Ideas for my story are welcome! I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for all of your support!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Quest Begins

**A/N: Hey! I'm back from a whole week of vacation during which I had no wifi, so I couldn't update, but I've finally managed to get back on a computer! Now without further ado, the next chapter.**

**POV: Bella, Annabeth**

_Disclaimer (okay, so I lied about the "without further ado", but this is necessary): I don't own PJO, HoO, or Twilight. _

* * *

Chapter 14: The Quest Begins

I wasn't in the mood to do anything but pace around my bedroom all night; I couldn't believe that we were sending my three-year old daughter off on a quest with people - no, scratch that: _demigods - _we barely even knew. Even though Renesmee looked thirteen and had the mind of a high school student, she was still only three years old. And my entire family had decided to send her off on a journey with a seventeen-year old and some other demigod that we knew even less than Percy Jackson.

_You shall send three half-bloods, one not a spawn of the gods,_

_You shall find a new race of people, who exist against all odds,_

_You shall endure the conflicts between water and fire_

_But lose the one you greatly admire._

The prophecy given by the Oracle, whose name I had learned was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, repeated itself over and over and over in my mind. I was trying to decipher it, though the half-bloods had already told me it was nearly impossible to understand a prophecy before it was actually fulfilled. But they'd already seemingly interpreted the first line with ease - or at least Edward had.

_Three half-bloods, one not a spawn of the gods._

What if they were wrong, and there was another half-blood who wasn't half Greek god? What if it was a mistake to send Renesmee on a quest far from home with people we didn't know? Even though Alice had told me that she'd had a vision where Nessie came home safely, my nerves were far from calmed.

"Bella. Would you _please _stop pacing? Not only is it irritating me, but Jasper is overwhelmed by all the emotions he is receiving from you, and it's killing my _own _mind to listen to him!" Edward protested calmly. I stopped walking back and forth at incredible speed and instead stood as still as stone. It wasn't too difficult. "Now, what are you thinking about that is making you so nervous? What in specific?" he asked me. I lifted my shield for him to read my thoughts.

_What if there's another half-blood who's not a demigod? What if sending Nessie is a mistake?_

"Bella, there is no reason for you to worry. Alice already showed me her vision of Nessie returning safely." I nodded to him, giving in, but closed my shield so he couldn't see that I was lying.

* * *

I woke up at dawn with only one thought in my mind. _Oh, Hades, this isn't good. Dammit. _Percy and I had fallen asleep on the beach together - _again. _I clearly remembered Coach Hedge's reaction when we'd done this on the _Argo II. _And Frank. Oh gods, _Frank. _That had been so awkward. I instantly hoped that no one would find us, and shook Percy awake.

"Percy, wake up!" I hissed in his ear, shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes and jumped up, drawing Riptide out, and slashed the air defensively.

"Monster attack? Where?!" he shouted, and I clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Percy! There's no monster attack. We just fell asleep on the beach. We have to get back before they find us gone!" His eyes widened as I said this, and he clicked Riptide back into its pen form.

"Come on, then, Wise Girl!" He grabbed my hand and tugged me back in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. We both broke into a run, and sprinted to the cabins. We rushed into the U-shaped area just as Chiron walked up to the Poseidon cabin door and knocked on it. "Oh gods," Percy muttered under his breath. "You go back to your cabin, and try to prevent him from seeing you!" I nodded wordlessly and ran off to my cabin. I slipped in quietly through the door and sneaked to my bunk bed, making sure to wake none of my siblings. Thankfully, no one stirred. I silently changed clothes, putting on a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some shorts, hanging my drakon bone dagger at my side.

After a while, I heard a knock at the Athena cabin door. Since none of my siblings woke up, I hurried to the door and opened it. Standing there was Chiron. What a surprise.

"Annabeth, would you like to come to the Big House to give the group luck on their quest?" he asked me kindly, choosing to ignore my most likely sweaty, red face. Percy wasn't behind him; he must have already gone to the Big House. I could sense that Chiron didn't just want me there to wish the threesome luck on their quest, but also to see Percy. "Umm… sure." I closed the door quietly behind me and set off towards the Big House with Chiron.

I could see a silver Volvo parked in the back of the Big House, but couldn't figure out how it had gotten there. It probably belonged to the Cullens.

Once inside, I rushed over to Percy and hugged him, breathing in the scent of the sea that he always carried with him. Only Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Renesmee Cullen were inside. Dionysus was also there, lounging lazily against one of the walls with a Diet Coke in his hand. Rachel stood by the table, wearing her paint-streaked jeans, her frizzy red hair in a messy bun and purplish circles under her now-dismal blue eyes. The last person in the room was Jason, whose blond hair was spiked in strange directions, like he'd been tossing and turning all night.

"Now, Percy. Who was the final demigod you chose to accompany you and Nessie on the quest?" Chiron asked Percy, a hint of warning in there, as if to remind him that I wasn't allowed to go.

"Well, I thought about it, and finally decided to bring along Jason here. There weren't _that _many options, I suppose." Jason walked over to stand next to Percy, and clapped him on the back.

"Well, I suppose this is it. Rachel, where are the three half-bloods supposed to go?"

"East," was all the Oracle said. It must have been some part of the prophecy, maybe not mentioned, but I didn't doubt the certainty in her voice.

Percy, though, didn't understand. "East? But all that's east of here is the ocean!"

"I know," Rachel started tiredly, running a slim hand through her red blob of hair. "That's why I had Leo up all night, fixing Festus." Just as she said this, Leo popped in through the door, bouncing happily.

"I thought that was the end of Festus! After all, he was just a heap of melted metal. But you can do anything if you ask for a little help from the gods… Hephaestus helped me out last night." Percy simply grunted. "Festus is waiting outside."

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind explaining… who is Festus?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Oh, right. Festus is that metal dragon that you saw us crash in the fields yesterday. You'll be riding him over the ocean. But don't tire him out, okay?"

"Alright," Nessie mumbled uncertainly, shrinking back from Leo a bit.

"Now, Peter-" Dionysus began.

"Percy," Percy interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"Percy, whatever. You are the leader of this quest. Are you ready to depart?" the god of wine asked formally.

"Yes," Percy responded, though he looked a little nervous. I understood him - I didn't want to be away from him as much as he didn't want to be separated from me. Why wouldn't Chiron simply see that and let us go together on the quest? We had been through so much, from the first quest to the Underworld to defeating Kronos and Gaea, and hiking through the depths of Tartarus for weeks. We'd been through too much together to be ripped apart now.

But Chiron was still separating us.

"Let's go outside." All of us walked outside, where we saw Festus the dragon standing, internal mechanisms whirring and clicking. His red eyes glowed with excitement.

Percy turned around to me and grabbed my shoulders. "I _will _come back to you, Wise Girl. I promise I'll come back." I didn't realize that tears had begun to slip down my face until I felt salty water on my lips. Percy rubbed his thumb over my cheek to wipe away the tear, and then kissed me gently. It seemed like forever passed before we finally broke apart. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it fiercely.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain. Please come back to me," I whispered, finally letting go of his hand.

"I will, Wise Girl."

Renesmee said goodbye to her parents and Carlisle, hugging them each in turn. Then Jason, Percy and Nessie all hopped onto the metal dragon's back and took off, soaring into the sky to places unknown.

* * *

**A/N: I am so excited to write this quest! I'll update as soon as I can, so please leave me a review! Questions, complaints, suggestions, criticism, whatever! **


	15. Chapter 15: Traveling (North)East

**A/N: So I got a couple of reviews asking why Jason is the third on the quest and not Leo because the prophecy mentioned fire, they're taking Festus, etc. Well, to answer those reviews, remember that prophecies are never fully interpreted until they've come true. Also, Leo just got back to Camp Half-Blood and is a bit lacking of training. That's all I'm going to say. Please R&amp;R!**

**POVs: Multiple (in order: Percy, Annabeth, Jason)**

_Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight or PJO/HoO._

* * *

Chapter 15: Traveling (North)East

For the first half-hour on the back of Festus, no one talked. We were already next to the open sea, flying north (not east, we were trying to find the place best for crossing the Atlantic, probably somewhere in Canada. The idea of going back there after my first quest with Frank and Hazel completely freaked me out, but Leo had said not to tire Festus too much, and the way to do that was to find the shortest route across the Atlantic). Instead of feeling elated like I always did when I was near the ocean, though, I felt like my air supply had been cut off. I couldn't breathe; I was constricted. The ocean offered me no comfort - instead of its usual brilliant blue-green, it looked inky, black, and uninviting. The waves lapped coldly on each other, and even as we flew steadily over land and sea, I could feel the frozen temperature they seemed to be giving off. The ocean was not in a good mood today, and therefore, I wasn't either.

The other thing that made me uneasy was the fact that I was in the air, flying on a metal dragon that wasn't even mine. Even though I was near the ocean, the sky was Zeus' domain - every inch of it until the waves was dangerous for me. And the fact that I was on an easily targetable dragon didn't reassure me. An easily targetable _metal _dragon that would attract lightning in a storm.

Eventually, the silence was too much for me. I turned my head halfway around to see Renesmee. She looked still as a stone, and possibly a bit green, but otherwise alright.

"So, Nessie, what's your story? Tell us everything - we might take hours on this dragon, and without any noise, it's going to be miserable." Nessie smiled a bit, as I'd hoped, but didn't laugh.

"Well, I was born almost three years ago. I still remember being inside my mom's womb." I tried my hardest to not look either freaked out or disgusted, but failed pathetically. Seeing my emotions made her laugh, though. "Well, you know, but… um, your friend here doesn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself to you," Jason said. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Zeus. It must be weird going on a quest with people you barely know, right?" She nodded a bit. "I understand the feeling," he comforted, looking at me. "I'm sorry, but did my ears hear that you said you were born only... three years ago?"

"That's right. I'm sorry, you weren't there for the story-telling. I'm half-vampire. I was conceived and carried by my mother, Bella, when she was human, but she was turned into a vampire right after I was born. For reasons unknown, I grow at a very fast pace. I'm only three, but I look thirteen, and my mind is far more accelerated than that." The look on Jason's face was many things combined: awe, curiosity, fear, confusion. "They estimate that I'll be fully grown by seven years old, and then I'll stop growing and become immortal like the rest of my family. I find the prospect a little strange, but then again, I'm half-vampire." Renesmee said all of this so fast that the words nearly blurred together, laughing as she stopped at parts. I listened to her talk to Jason about her story and her family's story, all the while thinking of Annabeth. What I wouldn't give to be with her now.

* * *

I walked to the Hades cabin as soon as Percy, Jason, and Nessie became an invisible dot in the sky, looking for only one person. I knocked with the door-knocker, which, not to my surprise, was a silver skull. It opened almost immediately, and Nico stared up at me, confused. "Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Percy and the others just left on the quest. I need to talk to you about something." I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes, blurring my vision, but ignored them for the time being. I wouldn't cry - not just yet.

"Um… sure," Nico said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"What kind?"

"A big one."

* * *

I listened in wonder as Renesmee Cullen told me about her short life and everything that had happened in it. Only when she got to werewolves was I really confused.

"Hold on, what? _Werewolves?_"

"Yes," she confirmed, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Well, we have a pack of werewolves back at home in Forks, and they're all very nice. They may dislike my family, but they're okay with me." She blushed for no reason. "Jacob was my closest friend. He was like a big brother to me. We had to leave him, though, when we moved. He said he'd come visit, but I don't know when. I may not even be there when he does." It seemed like she was about to cry when her face hardened and her resolve along with it.

"Never mind. We have to focus on the quest." And then she became very silent very fast. Talking about Jacob certainly hit a nerve somewhere in her. I looked up to see it was almost midday, the sun high above us.

"Hey, want to stop for lunch?" Percy asked half-heartedly. He was still thinking about Annabeth. I felt horrible for them; even after all they'd been through together, Chiron had refused for them to go on a quest together. It was almost ridiculous.

"Sure." Festus circled slowly towards the ground, having heard our most recent discussion, and landed in a park. The Mist instantly veiled him and children began to play on him, so I assumed he was a playground set for the time being. We all dismounted and began to walk to a restaurant in our mini-mission to find food. We sat down in a booth at a fast-food place - which immediately occurred to me as a bad idea. If some monster decided to come get us now, we wouldn't see it coming and most probably be dead.

A waitress came over to ask for our orders, and both Percy and I asked for burgers. Nessie, though, crinkled her nose at the smell and said she'd pass. She'd told the both of us about her preference for blood, even if she ate human food. I just hoped that wasn't _my _blood. Or Percy's.

We dug into our meals with delight - how long had it been since I'd eaten fast food? - when Nessie suddenly tensed up in her seat. "What's wrong?" Percy asked her.

"Two things. One - I have the distinct feeling that we're being watched. And two - something smells strange." Uh-oh. Percy and I stared at each other, mouths half-full. There was a monster coming our way.


	16. Chapter 16: Followed

**A/N: I'm back! Yay! Thanks to those who reviewed. I will try to leave less cliffies, but it will be hard for me ;). And I'll try to make longer chapters. On to the next chapter!**

**POV: (in order) Renesmee, Unknown, Jason**

_Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor PJO/HoO. *starts crying*_

* * *

Chapter 16: Followed

The smell was awful, like a shoe that belonged to someone who sweated too much had been filled with vegetables and trash and left to bake in the sun for a couple of weeks. I instinctively wrinkled my nose, trying to get away from the unpleasant odor. Percy and Jason both stood up, Percy leaving some cash on the table, and told me to follow them. We practically ran out of the restaurant, but our attempts to get away were futile. Right in front of us was a twisting, enormous scaly green woman-snake-thing, something I had never seen before.

"_Dracaenae,_" whispered Percy, pulling a pen out of his pocket. A _pen_? Really? How was that supposed to help us? But then he clicked the pen and it transformed into a bronze sword. He made a quick shot at the monster, and it dissolved into sandy dust, exploding with a wail as the dust floated into my open mouth. But that wasn't the only one. A herd of the snake-women were all crowding around us.

"How did they find us so fast?" Percy asked Jason, who shrugged in response and pulled out his own weapon - a golden one instead of bronze like Percy's.

"Do you have a weapon, Nessie?" I didn't respond, instead attacking the monster that was about to slice him in half. I slashed away at its disgusting green scales, and before I knew it, the monster was gone. Jason and Percy both looked at me in admiration and fear, but it wasn't long before we were overwhelmed by the snake-women - _Dracaenae - _and were forced to fight.

I was doing well, using my teeth like fangs and fingers like claws to defend myself against the monsters, tearing them to shreds before Percy or Jason stabbed them with their swords and caused another explosion of dust. But then, just as I was lunging at yet another _dracaenae, _one of them turned up behind me, pulling a silver scythe out of nowhere, and attacked my undefended backside. The sharp scythe hit my skin, but I barely felt it. Thankfully, I had been born with skin almost as thick as a regular vampire's - the scythe couldn't harm me. But I turned around and snarled at the woman-snake, who backed away instantly even though I didn't have a weapon. She became dust seconds later as Percy stuck his sword in her back.

The last _dracaenae _came for me, sneering and growling in a completely unhuman way. But I didn't even get the chance to face her off when Jason swooped in, apparently flying, landed on the monster's back, and dug his golden sword deep into her back. My mouth dropped open. "Did you just _fly_?" I asked him.

He shrugged it off. "I'm a son of Zeus, so I can control air, not really actually fly. You should see Percy controlling water. It's scary." I realized my mouth was still hanging open and shut it immediately.

"We should get out of here before we get attacked by any more monsters," Percy said, worry coloring his face. We all ran to Festus and hopped on his back, but as I was getting on, I turned around, a strange chill creeping up my spine. No one was there, but it definitely felt like I was being watched, or worse, followed. I didn't mention this to either of the boys as we flew away, but I could sense that they were uneasy as well.

After a while of silence, Jason spoke up. "How did you _do _that, Renesmee? The blade seemed to just bounce off of your skin!"

"I'm half vampire," I reminded him, shrugging as he had when he explained how he could fly because he was a son of Zeus. "We have skin as hard as stone."

"I think what we really need to figure out is how the monsters found us so fast. We were in the restaurant for what, five minutes?" Percy ran his hands through his hair, exasperated.

"I'm not sure. But I think we should probably start to settle for the night." I was right; the sun was already setting. How had time passed so quickly? I could feel my thirst worsening; I'd have to hunt before we slept or I might unconsciously kill Percy or Jason. They were starting to smell a little _too _good.

Percy steered Festus to the ground, and we landed in the forest. Darkness was approaching rapidly, and we had to hurry up if we wanted to avoid it. "We need to make a fire, and quick," Percy said, getting off of Festus.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could hunt. It's been a while and I don't want to get _too _thirsty," I explained quickly, and both of them nodded. I sped off into the woods at full speed, trying to make the hunt as short as possible. Even though they probably wouldn't want to admit it, I was an important asset to the team. I quickly found a female deer that was wandering around the forest aimlessly. I took her down, using the element of surprise and stealth to reach her, and sucked her dry of blood. I could already feel the faint burning in the back of my throat disappearing - that would be enough for one night. I turned to head back to camp, but heard a rustle in the trees behind me. My eyesight was sharp enough to see a pair of onyx eyes staring right into mine, but then the person - or thing - disappeared all of a sudden, and I was left staring into darkness.

* * *

I watched the group as they set up camp and eventually drifted off to sleep. Percy used his power to call in a little bit of the ocean and extinguish the fire with water. Honestly, they were a little too easy to follow. Renesmee, though, I knew, could already sense my presence. When she'd been hunting in the forest, she'd found my eyes, but I had disappeared into the shadows far too fast for her to see anything else. She must have figured it was a figment of her imagination, but she was aware of my presence even in her sleep. Her figure was turned slightly in my direction, her face a bit crinkled, sleeping under the moonlight, but I knew that she knew I was there.

I slumped down next to the tree, watching the threesome rest. It was really foolish of them to camp out here in the forest, where many things could take advantage of them while they slept, but it was the best place near them. The large, bronze metal robot of a dragon had curled himself around all of them protectively while they rested, but didn't rest himself. He was lonely for his owner, Leo. But then I started how a robot could feel lonely.

It wasn't important. This was my task. I looked up at the moon, sighing at its beauty. If only everything in life could be so beautiful.

* * *

I woke up a bit past dawn, only to see that Percy had fallen asleep on his night watch. We all had! Thankfully, though, we were fine, with Festus curled around us on night watch himself. And none of our belongings had been taken. Though I did have the faintest feeling that something was watching me from behind. I whirled around, but there was nothing there. It must have been my imagination.

I turned my attention to Renesmee as I stretched, and was startled to see the sudden change in her appearance. She no longer looked thirteen - now, she looked fifteen or sixteen. How strange. And then I remembered that she was half-vampire, and that she grew really fast because of it. But she seemed to have aged three years in only one night.

Finally, Percy and Nessie woke up. "Oh my Hades, I must have fallen asleep. Crap," Percy said to himself before seeing Renesmee. "Whoa, Nessie, what happened to you?"

Nessie looked down at herself, then muttered, "Another growth spurt. I should have known. I haven't had one in a couple of months now."

"But - but- you look like you aged three years!"

"I know. It's normal for me. I just might need some new, better-fitting clothes. Oh, and Percy, if you're too tired to take night watches, I can. I don't need as much sleep as you do." He nodded, still shocked. I didn't blame him.

"So, what's on today's agenda?"


	17. Chapter 17: The Sea of Monsters

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I started school again and have homework again. I will try to update at least once a month from now on. Thanks to my reviewers for the support. This next chapter will take place back at Camp Half-Blood.**

**POV: Annabeth**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight. _

* * *

Chapter 17: The Sea of Monsters

I'd decided to continue telling the Cullen coven about all of our adventures to pass the time. I knew that if I didn't have anything important or distracting to do, I'd be thinking and worrying about Percy all day. It might as well be a couple of months before I saw him again, and I needed to occupy myself so I didn't keep thinking about him. So I called the Cullen coven over to Camp Half-Blood once again to tell them the story of our quest to the lair of Polyphemus and through the Sea of Monsters.

We agreed to meet in a small clearing in the forest by camp, a glade sprinkled with lilacs and Indian Paintbrush, surrounded by tall lodgepole pines, warm sunlight washing over the moss-covered rocks. As I waited for them, I lay down on the fresh dewy grass, looking up through the trees and studying the golden sunlight filtering through pine needles and fat emerald leaves. After no longer than three minutes, I heard the soft _whoosh _of a gentle wind that indicated the eight vampires had arrived. I stood up, brushing the morning dew off my jean shorts, and greeted them tiredly.

"You wanted to continue telling us your story?" Edward asked quietly. All of their hair glowed in the sunlight, their marble-white skin sparkling like a thousand diamonds. It was hard not to stare, but eventually I managed to look away, picking at the moss on a rock next to me.

"Yes. You can sit if you want. Our second quest was about as crazy as the first." All of the Cullens sat down on the rocks, ears perked up in anticipation. I took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, to begin the story of our quest, I was following Percy on his last day of seventh grade at a school called Meriwether College Prep. He was friends with Tyson, who was a huge guy you'll learn more about later. Matt Sloan, the school bully, had a couple of new kids who claimed to be from Detroit around him and was constantly picking on Tyson. Anyway, when they got to gym, they were playing dodgeball, and Sloan was captain. He chose all of the best guys in the class, including all of the visitors from Detroit. Percy's team was the weakest. Everyone besides Percy and Tyson tried to hide. Then, the visitors started to grow - they became giant monsters, called Laistrygonian Giants, and they all wanted to kill Percy. Should I slow down?" I asked at seeing Bella's confused, scowling face.

"No, the pace is fine," she said. "But… what are Laistrygonians?"

"Oh. They're giant cannibal monsters from Greek mythology who live in the north. Somehow, they'd located Percy at Meriwether Prep and tracked him down. Should I continue?" Bella nodded. "Anyway, the leader conjured new dodgeballs made of bronze and fire to throw at Percy. Tyson, though, protected Percy, as he was unaffected by the monsters' cannonballs. You'll find out why later," I added quickly as all eight vampires except for Edward furrowed their eyebrows. "I decided to step in then, and stabbed the last Laistrygonian in the back. Then I helped them escape, summoning the Gray Sisters' taxi to get to Camp Half-Blood. The Gray Sisters are three ladies who all share one eye and one tooth and drive a magical taxi for demigods - they drove like crazy." I twirled my hair absentmindedly, remembering the ride. "We talked about dreams. Apparently Percy had a dream about Grover being chased by something really big with a deep voice, and Grover ran into a wedding shop, which blew up. Grover really needed Percy's help. I'd been having dreams about bad things happening at Camp Half-Blood.

"When we got to camp, it was under attack by a couple of bronze monsters called Colchis Bulls, invented by Hephaestus, one of the Olympians. Thalia's tree, which protected the camp, had been somehow poisoned by an intruder. We fought the bulls, and Tyson took out one of them while the demigods, led by Clarisse, got the other. I then gave Tyson permission to enter the camp, just the same way I did for you all. A man called Tantalus took over the camp because Chiron had been accused of poisoning the tree since he was a son of Kronos. Later, Percy finally figured out that Tyson was a Cyclops - monsters with one eye - and that Tyson was also a son of Poseidon. I used to be deathly afraid and also very hateful towards cyclopes, and really disliked Tyson. Percy was embarrassed to have him as a half-brother.

"Later on, Tantalus had the camp host a chariot race. Percy and I had a huge fight over the fact that Tyson was a monster and his brother, and eventually Percy decided to choose Tyson as his chariot companion instead of me. During the first competition, we were all attacked by Stymphalian Birds, which have deadly metal beaks and almost shredded everyone to ribbons. We all fought off the birds eventually, but it took a while and a lot of campers were injured. Clarisse ignored the birds and won the race, and became Tantalus' favorite, while we got sentenced to dish duty." I breathed a little to make sure the Cullens were following me, but all they did was stare in silence, waiting for more. "Percy told me about another dream about Grover in trouble in the Sea of Monsters. We told the campers that it was possible to save Thalia's tree with the Golden Fleece, a magical item with extremely powerful healing powers. The Fleece was in the Sea of Monsters. Percy figured out that a list of numbers that the Gray Sisters gave him were actually longitude and latitude. Tantalus assigned Clarisse the quest to find the Fleece.

"Percy met Hermes on the beach that night, and gave him a bag of essentials, plus a thermos filled with wind. I'll explain that later. Percy, Tyson and I all left camp to take the quest ourselves that night. We rode a hippocampi - a fish-horse - to a passing cruise ship, the _Princess Andromed_a. The whole ship seemed to be empty, so we picked out a room to stay the night. Unfortunately, we were captured by the Titan army and Luke, who owned the ship. Apparently, he

was trying to help Kronos resurrect and destroy Olympus. We escaped with Hermes' wind thermos, which blew out wind to propel us in a certain direction. Any questions so far?"

The Cullens remained silent, still as stone, so still that for a split second I thought they were statues and Medusa was standing behind me. But then Emmett turned his head slightly to the left, cocking his ear up as if he heard something. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"No," I responded, but all the other vampires turned their head in the same direction.

"It's like… mist." And then it struck me. I shot up from my sitting position and ran off in the direction that they seemed to be hearing. I stopped after only thirty feet at the sight of a rainbow made of mist that shouldn't have even been there. In it, Percy, Jason, and Renesmee were staring blankly ahead. Then Percy saw me.

"Annabeth? Is that you?"

"Yes! Seaweed Brain! Where are you? How's the quest going?" I was so happy that I barely even noticed the Cullens materializing next to me.

"It's okay. Got attacked by dracanae yesterday, but it was an easy fight. Nessie here grew like three years last night." Only then did I notice Renesmee. She no longer looked thirteen - she was wearing bigger, newer clothes and looked fifteen or sixteen.

"Nessie! How are you doing? Another growth spurt?" Alice exclaimed, causing Renesmee to blush bright red.

"Yes, Aunt Alice."

"Look, today we're heading east over the Atlantic. I just wanted to let you know. We've got all our supplies. Tell Leo that Festus is fine." Percy looked a little tired, but I was glad he wasn't scratched up yet. "We'll see what we encounter there. How're things at camp?"

"Great. I'm still telling the Cullens our story - the Sea of Monsters this time."

"That's a fun story. Look, we don't have much time left before the mist goes away. I'll see you soon, Wise Girl. I'll make sure Renesmee stays out of danger, Edward." The vampire next to me nodded sullenly. "I love you, Wise Girl." He smiled, and his sea green eyes twinkled in that adorable way.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," I whispered to the mist just before the rainbow disappeared, colors dissolving into nothing, and the cool mist fell to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18: Over the Atlantic

**A/N: And hello again! I won't keep you for long. Here's the next chapter!**

**POV: Percy**

_Disclaimer: I don't own either series._

* * *

Chapter 18: Over the Atlantic

We had been flying over the Atlantic for two and a half hours now. The air was frigid; a low fog hung over the inky black ocean. Most days, the ocean was my friend. It was normally calm when I was around, tinged a brilliant turquoise. Today, though, the ocean was forbidding and so black that I didn't want to risk jumping in; it looked like I might drown if I jumped today, or freeze to death. Either Poseidon was not in a good mood, or there was something severely wrong with this part of the Atlantic.

I shook the thought out of my head and focused on the horizon - which didn't really help, because the horizon was made of the same inky black ocean and depressing gray clouds.

I hoped we would get to land soon. I was getting saddle sores from riding a bronze metal dragon for three hours and sitting upright was making me tired. Maybe there was a button that would make Festus fly really fast - and knowing Leo, there probably was. But that didn't stop me from missing the _Argo II. _That had been an awesome ship. A flying dragon? Not so much. But then again, it wasn't like I could fly a ship like Leo could. I would probably be able to sail it on the ocean, but the black waves didn't seem to be a good omen.

I turned my head around to look at Jason and Renesmee. They were talking again; who knew they'd get along so well? But it wasn't anything romantic. Jason had Piper, and I assumed Renesmee had some other vampire - or possibly a werewolf - at home. They were just two half-bloods who got along very well with each other.

I looked ahead at the ocean again, leaning my chin on Festus's head, and inhaled the salty sea scent, looking down at the black waves foaming over each other, then looking ahead at the stormy gray clouds that were so much like Annabeth's eyes. Suddenly the clouds and ink sea disappeared, and I was looking at Annabeth again. _Stay safe, Seaweed Brain. I love you, _she said to me. Then she dissolved into a shower of teal sea mist and flew away on a slight breeze. But instead of opening my eyes, I fell into a dream.

I was in some village, but I didn't know where. There was a palace at the top of a hill, which was overcrowded with thin, zigzagging cobblestone streets and terra-cotta tile-roofed stone houses. People were everywhere, in front and behind me. "Alright. Now we'll be visiting the Volterra palace," said someone in front of me, with a slight accent that I couldn't recognize. I craned my neck to see a tour guide in front of us, wearing a heavy black and red cloak even though the sun was shining so brightly that I could feel the heat coming from it even in the dream. He spoke again, his head slightly bent forward so that his black bangs covered his eyes. "Follow me, and keep close, please." He turned and walked off in the other direction, keeping his cloak's hood over his head as he walked through the mob of other tourists. I tried to figure out what the accent was, and finally realized that it was a slight Italian accent. I followed the tour group, floating along in my dream, hoping that no one would notice dream-me. It had happened before with monsters with amazing senses, and that hadn't gone very well. But the man in the black cloak didn't seem like one of those monsters - he didn't seem like a monster at all. Maybe this was some sort of weird dream with only mortals - but why would I have a dream like that? And so I followed the tourist group up the hill towards the beige stone palace.

We got there, and were all led through a maze of gloomy torch-lit halls to an elevator. I tried to remember all of the turns - left, right, left, forward, right, right - but it was impossible. There was no way we'd get out without the tour guide leading us. That right there should have triggered my demigod senses and been a big red flare. But for some reason, I kept floating along instead of turning back, my curiousness leading me onward.

We entered a large room with three thrones in it, its walls and floor both stone, with only a couple of windows letting in dim light. Three figures sat on the thrones, their skin unnaturally white and paper-like. Was this a monster? A god? I was pushed forward by the mob. I heard the subtle click of a lock behind me. Had someone locked us in? I looked back to see the tour guide standing by the door, his hood still covering his eyes.

I turned back to the three king-like figures on their thrones. The middle one stood up, and I could see his silky shoulder-length hair, almost translucent paper-like skin, and eyes. Oh, gods, his _eyes. _What should have been a neutral green or brown, maybe even blue irises were a flaming bright red. I looked over at the other two sitting on their thrones next to him and saw that they, too, had scarlet eyes.

"Welcome, my visitors," said the middle one in a slight Italian accent, his red eyes gleaming with what seemed like hunger. "I am Aro. We would love to give you a tour of the palace, but before, I'd like to introduce you to the banquet." The other two people on either side of him stood up slowly, and more black-and-red-cloaked people filed into the room, all of their crimson eyes on fire. And then the leader, Aro, moved with such speed that I thought it should have been impossible. One moment he was next to his throne, and the next half-second he was standing over a woman, who screamed, her wrist bloodied with a bite mark. The rest of the monsters all attacked, and one of them was standing over me, his eyes now black, about to bite my neck when –

I snapped out of the dream and slammed into the ocean. The dark, cold inky water enveloped me.


	19. Chapter 19: Set Course for Volterra

**A/N: Hi there! I know it's been a while, but I'm focusing on my new story, We Stand Together, for the time being. If you want, go check it out - it's a Harry Potter and PJO crossover, and isn't your typical "the demigods go to Hogwarts" story. Anyway, here's the next chapter for y'all.**

**POV: Percy**

_Disclaimer: I own neither of these series. I am writing this for fun. :)_

* * *

Chapter 19: Set Course for Volterra

I woke up again about five feet below the surface of the ocean. I was relieved to find that I could breathe normally – well, as normally as I could as a son of Poseidon. I realized that there was something bronze shining blindingly in my eyes, and realized it was Festus' bronze-plated body reflected in the sunlight, hovering only a couple feet above the water. No doubt I was already visible to Jason and Renesmee, who might think I could have just fainted.

I willed the power of the ocean and the waves to eject me from the water, and a familiar tug in my gut sent me flying up, almost into Festus' hovering body. Jason grabbed my arm and willed the air around me to push me back onto the dragon's neck, and I coughed and spluttered water. "Dude, what was that? You just basically fainted off of Festus' neck, and fell to the sea!" Jason exclaimed with concern. "I mean, it probably didn't hurt you at all, but try not to fall off of any more metal dragons than necessary from now on!" he added.

Renesmee was staring at me, completely open-mouthed as to why I hadn't died, or just maybe because I wasn't wet at all. I shrugged it off and got as comfortable as you can on ancient Greek bronze, then reassured both of them that I was okay before telling Festus to take us to Italy.

"Why Italy?" Jason asked, confused. I explained my dream to them, and Renesmee completely blanched when I described the red eyes and dark cloaks – if that was even possible. I mean, she was a half-vampire, palest creatures on earth, for the gods' sakes.

"Do you know them, Nessie?" I asked her. She nodded, suddenly looking quite sick.

"They're the Volturi." Jason and I waited a long time before she spoke again. "The Volturi are human-feeding vampires who consider themselves the closest our world has to royalty. They make and enforce the laws. They almost killed me when they found out about me, right after I was born. You see," she said, seeing our confused expressions, "they thought I was an immortal child – a child bitten by a vampire, which are severely outlawed in the vampire world. So my entire family had to call witnesses to show that I was a harmless half-human." The tone of bitterness in her voice was unmistakable.

"The Volturi are very dangerous if you're not on their side, and they consider my family a threat because we're such a large coven. If you're having dreams about them, it isn't good. Especially Aro." She sighed. "But it would be our best bet to set course for Italy."

Suddenly, she leaned over to tap the dragon's side. Festus' head whirred and clicked in a strange language that I was sure no one but Leo could understand. "Set course for Volterra, Italy, Festus. We have to see why Percy's dreams are leading us in that direction."

"And if it has any connection to the prophecy," said Jason. I suddenly remembered the prophecy; how was it that I'd forgotten it these past days?

Festus turned in mid-air, pointing his nose in a slightly more northern direction than we had been traveling in. "Volterra, Italy, it is," I said, and held my breath as Festus started off in the new direction, this time heading for a place so dangerous we might be killed by basically rabid vampires.

Oh, well. Just another day in the regular life of a demigod.


	20. Chapter 20: Rounds and Landing

**A/N: Hi peeps! I decided not to keep you waiting because I had so many wonderful reviews! **

**POV: Annabeth, Percy, Nessie**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the world of vampires and werewolves or the marvelous world of the Greek gods!_

* * *

Chapter 20: Rounds and Landing

It had taken me an entire day to do so, but I had finally explained all of our quests and years at Camp Half-Blood to the Cullen coven, from finishing the story of our quest in the Sea of Monsters to the end of the war with Gaea. And now, I was trying to distract myself with things to do, because if I wasn't doing anything I'd start thinking about Percy and start feeling like Hera had kidnapped him again.

It had been two days since Percy, Jason and Renesmee all left Camp Half-Blood aboard Festus the now-repaired metal dragon, and I just couldn't stop myself from hoping they'd be okay and be back soon. Especially Percy. If anything happened to him… I don't know how I'd manage.

"Hey, Annabeth, are you doing routine inspections this afternoon?" Chiron asked me, trotting up to me. I nodded silently. "Have you chosen a partner yet? It will be easier to do the inspection with someone else."

I shook my head slowly, trying not to think of Percy, but it was in vain. Percy and I had always done the inspections together, and now that he wasn't here… who was I going to get to do it with me? I left Chiron behind, barely giving him a goodbye, before jogging over to the Big House, where Amanda and Calypso were currently residing. I walked in and climbed one flight of stairs before reaching their door and knocking. Without even waiting for someone to call me in, I opened the door, and what I saw was not a sight I wanted to see at the moment.

Leo and Calypso were standing next to the wall, completely tangled, so close together it was hard to figure out whose hands were whose. Their lips were basically glued together, and they were so distracted by each other that they didn't even realize I was standing there. I closed the door hurriedly and was about to head back downstairs when I saw Calypso's twin sister standing there, a hand on her hip.

"Uh…" I stammered, unable to think of anything to say.

"Don't worry about it, I've walked in on them kissing like five times now, I've gotten used to it, but it's kind of strange." She sighed, and I was surprised at how much she looked like Calypso, with the same slightly ginger flowing brown hair and slight figure – the only difference between the two were their eyes; while Calypso had warm, amber, almond-shaped eyes, Amanda had slightly smaller hazel-green ones.

"I–I was just looking for someone to do rounds with me. Care to come along?" I asked her, suddenly surprised that I was asking Amanda to help.

She was surprised, too. "Uh, sure…" We both walked out of the Big House silently and started rounds. Thankfully enough, I didn't think about my boyfriend miles and miles away on the Atlantic Ocean again that afternoon.

* * *

We'd been over the ocean for two days now, and I could finally see an edge of land over the horizon. I was–gods forbid–actually sick of the ocean after flying over it for two days. It had remained the same inky black as it was the first day, which made me wonder what Poseidon was up to so that this ocean would be so forbidding.

And finally, we landed. I had fallen asleep yet again, but this time I was safely secured to Festus' neck, and woke up to see lush green hills surrounded by a misty fog not too far below us. Soon after, the great bronze dragon had landed and the three of us hopped off, completely covered with saddle sores. Jason and I stretched, while Renesmee ran around at lightning speed to check we were alone.

"I highly suggest we get some food," she said. "There's no one around, not that I could see, at least–" she hesitated slightly, and I wondered if she actually had felt someone else around, "–and I'd like to be able to hunt something fresh. You two ate up all our supplies over the Atlantic." She gave us a reprimanding glare.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, raising my arms. "You said you'd be fine, you said you could hunt when we landed!" And I hoped she could drink some blood soon – her eyes were blacker than I'd ever seen them, a deep bottomless onyx, and scaring the hell out of me.

"Alright. Will you two be fine for just a little while? We can buy some food for you once we get to the city. I'll just take a couple of minutes to hunt." She eyed Jason with a flare of hunger in her eyes, and I hoped she wouldn't be hunting _us. _

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Just don't get in trouble," Jason said, apparently also unnerved by her black eyes. Without another word, Renesmee turned around and bolted off into the trees surrounding the clearing where we'd landed.

* * *

It felt absolutely amazing to be able to stretch my newly-longer legs and run at top speed through the forest, searching for prey. Normally, I could settle for human food, but that just wasn't going to cut it after a whole three days without blood and being around demigods that smelled _way _too delicious for their own good. Apparently, they were even better than humans, and smelled that way too…

I laughed as I ran through the forest, suddenly stopping at the sound of a large heart beating away. There was a stag, all alone, drinking from a river…

I lunged and caught the stag off guard, and drunk every ounce from its body. I'd inherited my father's cleanliness while eating–well, my mom still was getting used to it. A mountain lion would've tasted way better right now, but the stag was enough to quench my thirst.

I started to make my way back to the clearing when I saw a shadow move right next to me. It was the same shadow I'd seen when first inspecting the area for danger, but this time I was sure it had moved. And suddenly, something rushed past my left side, running at a speed only a vampire could match…

And I tried to follow the passerby's scent. It was a scent I'd smelled before–two years ago. The scent of one of the Volturi guard.

* * *

**A/N: blah blah blah chocolate blah blah blah I need food blah blah blah vamps blah blah blah review blah blah blah review blah blah blah… :) **


	21. Chapter 21: Captured

**A/N: I can't believe myself, leaving this story hanging for months, and I'm terribly sorry. But I'll get back to it now, and this chapter is much longer, and I will try my best to update once a month from now on…**

**Also, thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**POVs: Percy, Renesmee**

_Disclaimer: akjkfskadhf Rick Riordan akjdfasdhfoa Stephenie Meyer adfjnq0icnoeisdf_

* * *

Chapter 21: Captured

I heard a high-pitched scream of terror, not far off in the shadowy forest. It could have only been a couple of minutes since Renesmee had run off — how did she get herself into trouble so quickly?

The scream lasted barely half a second before it was cut off instantly, but I was already running, drawing Riptide from my pocket. Jason was half a step behind me. The forest was shrouded in fog so thick I could barely see what was in front of me. Nevertheless, I followed the direction I'd heard the scream coming from, tearing through the underbrush like a madman, until I reached a river.

It was clean and fresh, the water running quickly down a small slope and out of sight in the trees. What I saw next to it stunned me, and I immediately wished I had no eyes. There was a dead stag, completely clean save the two puncture marks on its neck, right next to its jugular. The eyes were almost completely rolled up inside the poor creature's head, and the absence of movement in its torso clarified my previous suspicion.

This stag had either just been killed by Renesmee, or there was an unfriendly vampire out there hunting who had captured her. "Do you think Renesmee did it or a Volturi?" I asked Jason, who stood behind me in shock, his Imperial gold sword out.

Jason looked at me with a bewildered look, like I was an idiot, and I felt my ears involuntarily start to redden. "What?" I asked him.

"Well, of course it was Nessie. What kind of a Volturi drinks animal blood?" he answered, taking his eyes off of mine and looking again at the dead animal.

I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity. "Well, come on," I muttered, "we should go find Nessie and the person who captured her."

We ran for only another couple of minutes before we found her. She was bound, her arms behind a tree, her mouth gagged, and unconscious. But the person who had put her there was nowhere in sight.

I instinctively put my back against Jason's, trying to see through the mist that fogged the early-morning forest while holding my sword out. I knew that if it was a vampire out there, and it most probably was, Jason and I were as good as dead even with our usually-fatal swords.

There was a chuckle heard not far off to my left. My head swiveled, eyes searching for the source of the sound, but I could see nothing. A voice then spoke from my right. "Little boys. I thought you were smarter than this; smarter than to come looking for the Volturi." I whipped my head around so fast my neck popped painfully, trying to see the vampire who'd spoken from my right. Were there two of them? And if there weren't, how could they be in two places at the same time?

"And especially when you smell so… _delicious. _The best smell I've ever caught wind of from a human."

Another voice spoke from the left. "But you're not exactly _human_, are you?"

Jason suddenly whispered from behind me. "Percy, there's a person in front of me. I can't tell who it is, but I don't think it's one of them."

But I paid him no attention whatsoever, because a sudden wind had just blown from behind, whisking the fog and mist away and revealing a shadow. A _person. _He was hooded, cloaked in black and red, but his crimson eyes shone out from under the hood anyway. The man was a pearly white, an unnatural shade, with neat stubble lining his chin and neck. As he took off, I sucked in a breath.

I should have been used to it, having seen the male Cullens. But this man was not just handsome — he was the essence of beauty, something I would have never thought possible for a man. His entire face was utter perfection, even with the red eyes.

Jason spoke to me again, his side to my back, this time anxiously. "Percy. Renesmee's gone."

I spun around at his words, confused, but it was true. Jason and I had been standing next to the large tree where Renesmee had been bound and gagged. But somehow, she'd been taken from right underneath our noses. How?

"Where is she?" Jason asked, and we both looked at the vampire in front of us. But instead of looking gleeful, as he should have if he had Nessie, his face was a mask of rage, his hands were fists, and he was crouching low in a _very _predatory position.

"How did you steal her? She was right there a moment ago! The vampire-human girl!" the man yelled, his voice screechy and three times higher than it should be. His eyes were actually full of fear — I was so surprised I stumbled over my own _still _feet. "WHERE IS SHE?!" the Volturi guard bellowed, his nostrils flaring.

Suddenly there was a flash of darkness, even though the sun was shining brightly through the trees, and a shadow filled the space in front of Jason and me, preventing us from seeing the vampire.

Wait… a shadow was not _solid_. But this one _was. _It was the most solid thing I'd ever seen in my entire life, but it was also a shadow, I was certain of that.

I'd only ever seen one person who could create such a thing. And the event that followed proved that exact theory.

Three skeleton-things with what looked like dragon claws, fangs, and glowing black eyes (I know, right? How does something black _glow?_) popped out of the shadow, which promptly disappeared, and started fighting the cloaked vampire.

It should have been an easy fight, with the vampire being what he was, but these things were _bones._ They were already dead. They had fangs and claws. And what was worse, they resurrected themselves every time the Volturi dismembered — disboned? — them.

Somewhere in the fight, Renesmee magically reappeared, unbound and ungagged but still unconscious, in front of us.

Soon enough, the vampire realized there was no reason to keep fighting. He rushed forward at the speed of light and grabbed the unconscious Nessie by the hair and snarled at the three skeletons before running off into the forest at a speed that they could not keep up with.

Three seconds later, the skeletons fell into a heap of bones and disintegrated. But I felt like it had been all for nothing. Renesmee was still with that evil monster. I ran after his wind, trying to get Renesmee back, for only ten seconds before realizing it was futile to try and catch a vampire.

But it was useless. And I wouldn't blame the Cullens for wanting me to die if I came back without their daughter.

That hardened my resolve. We were going to get Renesmee back, no matter what the cost. (Unless that cost included either me or Jason dying. That wasn't going to happen on my watch.)

Jason, who had followed me, panted from the run. "We _have _to get to her. There's no way I'm waiting long enough to find out what kinds of horrible things they could do to her in their clutches."

He sat down on a log, thinking hard. There was a sudden, loud crash from behind him and he jumped, only to find a familiar metal dragon looking back down at him.

"Oh. Hey, Festus," Jason said, completely resigned and out of it as he scratched the dragon's metal plates. "Also, what the Hades was that?" He gave me a pointed look.

"What was what?" I asked, confused again.

"The skeletons and the shadow and stuff."

"Oh. _That." _I looked at him and sighed before saying into the shadows of the forest, "You can come out now, Nico."

* * *

I woke up in a dingy cell, my head aching like it had never before. Where was I? Where were Percy and Jason?

And then the memories flooded back to me all at once. The stag at the river, the shadow moving lightning-quick, the smell of the Volturi guard in the forest before something really hard hit me in the back of the head.

There was another memory, but this one was only a flash: a gaunt face, dark black bags lining his eyes, long, shaggy black hair, looking at my face one time before he dropped me on the ground and everything went dark again…

Finding it hard to think through the pounding pain in my head, I stood up and walked around the room where I was. It was high-ceilinged, with only a dim lantern hanging from above, circular, and was yet very small. There was a door — also made of bricks and stone — with a ridiculously small, metal frame window in it.

I sniffed around and instantly recognized the smell of the Volturi, as well as a tang of recent blood that had most likely been scrubbed away from the floor. I _had _to get out of here; I had to find Percy and Jason, assuming they hadn't been drained of blood already, and get back to my family.

I ran full force at the wall, expecting it to bend to my will, but I only caused a dent and more pain in my hips. This was one of the moments where I really _hated _being half-human. I wasn't as strong as a vampire.

I ran into the wall, holding my fists out, punched at it, kicked at it, and screamed until my lungs hurt. A Volturi guard walked past the door, hearing my screams but ignoring them completely. His black cloak swept past on an ancient cobblestone floor.

Okay. No one was letting me out, especially not that brick wall.

But I'd find a way out eventually.

I _had _to.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Please leave me a review, even just one word will make my day!**


	22. Chapter 22: Caged

**A/N: It's a short chapter in Nessie's POV. I got a review asking why I could only update once a month. It's more of a **_**would **_**thing. I'm more focused on We Stand Together, my main story. And less reviews = less motivation = less frequent updates. Enjoy!**

**POVs: Renesmee**

_Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own anything, and neither do you. _

* * *

Chapter 22: Caged

I was caged like an animal. And I was not happy.

I looked at the black mold growing up and down the stone walls of my cellar and on the floor idly, trying to ignore the growling of my stomach. I'd been in here for three days, and my only slightly satisfied appetite was not helping the fact I needed food. I could eat human food, sure, but what I really needed right now was blood.

And not just animal blood. I longed for the red liquid I hadn't tasted since I was a baby — human blood. The sludge on the wall got slightly defocused as I thought of the tang.

The first day of my — little _stay _— here in the Volturi's clutches, Aro had come to visit me. "Ah, sweet Renesmee. It seems like only yesterday you hid behind your parents and wolf friend."

His words had caused severe pain. It had been so long since I'd seen Jacob. I longed for my older brother, the one who I could only call friend and family.

I'd threatened to loose my family on Aro and his precious guard unless he let me go. But as good as my lying skills were, inherited from my dad, Aro had caught and called my bluff.

He knew what a threat his own cult was to my coven. If we so much as touched a hair on their arms, Aro would have a new excuse to execute us all. We'd gotten away only by a miracle last time, and we wouldn't be so lucky this time.

Caius was especially looking forward to killing us. I spat in disgust at just the thought.

Why had Percy and Jason not come yet? They should have been here by now and rescued me. But, I thought, they couldn't. What were two demigods against ancient vampires who would drink their blood in half a second? Who could very easily outrun, outmaneuver, and catch them?

No, I knew that if I was getting out of here I'd have to do it on my own. The only way for Percy and Jason to get me out would be to kill the entire guard, probably by setting the castle on fire, but it wouldn't work.

And if they _did _set the castle on fire, there was always the off chance that I would burn to death too. The reason that normal vampires burned so easily and quickly was because their skin was coated in their venom. Said venom is flammable, so any flame that came too close would easily torch and toast their bodies past recognition.

I was supposedly venomless, so I wouldn't catch on fire like I was made of kerosine, but I could definitely burn like a regular human if the fire reached my cell.

So, no. Fire was not an option. Percy's ability to call up water was also useless in the situation. If he flooded the whole place, the only one to die would be me. Vampires didn't need to breathe — their hearts didn't work.

Unfortunately, mine did, so I needed air as much as — well, perhaps less than — a regular human.

Jason's lightning was also not too helpful. Vampires' nerves were dead along with their heart. Even though Kate could shock vampires, a simple lightning bolt wouldn't really affect a vampire other than throwing him down for a second or two.

Well, that was unless the lightning bolt set the vampire on fire. A bubble of hope welled up inside me, but was soon extinguished. Jason had already proved that summoning just _one _lightning bolt took up a lot of energy. And there were a _lot _of Volturi guards.

So. I was stuck until I got myself out.

I suddenly remembered Aro's words. "Dear Renesmee, we won't let you starve. We will simply keep you in the cell until you find yourself too hungry to wait anymore and call out for food. Whenever you need it, my sweet," he'd said, cupping my chin and forcing me to look into his red eyes, "just call for me. We have a human guest ready and waiting for you to taste. The longer you wait," he'd called, walking out of the cell, "the more your meal will deteriorate."

I sat back down onto the dank cellar floor and inhaled deeply, the smell of must and mold filling my nostrils. I stared again at the black sludgy slime growing in the cracks of the walls, at the dusty, opaque window shards I'd broken the window into and forced myself to think.

Slowly, bit by bit, I formulated a plan.


	23. Chapter 23: Iris Message

**A/N: If you haven't seen my updated profile, this story should be done at around 30 chapters. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy :)**

**POVs: Percy**

_Disclaimer: I own this not._

* * *

Chapter 23: Iris Message

"_Nico?!"_

I had never seen Jason more surprised, to be completely honest, than when Nico stepped out of the shadows of the forest. Honestly, the dude wouldn't be so surprised if he had actually paid attention to the shadowy black cloud and magical fighting skeletons a few days ago. There was only _one _person who the both of us knew who could summon such atrocious, bizarre and nightmarish creatures from the depths of Hell. (Literally.)

Said person was just now revealing himself, stepping out of the thick black fog that shrouded the forest. Nico di Angelo was wearing a black shirt with death written all over it, his silver-black skull ring, and a black jacket that seemed too warm for Italy's Mediterranean climate.

_Holy _Hades.

I was back in Italy, the worst place a demigod could find himself. I didn't even want to _think _about Rome and that parking lot that had basically collapsed into Tartarus. Along with me. And Annabeth.

_Gods, Annabeth_. I would give all the drachmas in the world to see her right now.

But as far as my calculations went, we were safely in the northern part of Italy. We might be near Florence, but Rome was a couple hundred miles south at least.

My mind pulled me back to the situation at hand, and I studied Nico more closely this time. His eyes were heavily shadowed underneath, big purple bags that seemed to me like they'd never disappear. The guy looked utterly exhausted, not to mention his stick-like frame. I doubted he'd eaten more than a pomegranate seed in the past few days. I hoped he wasn't in a death-sleep-mode or whatever Hazel called it again.

"Percy. Jason," he acknowledged, his voice barely a huff and his head slightly bent downwards.

"What are you doing here, Nico?" Jason asked worriedly, stretching out an arm to support the son of Hades.

He waved off the helping hand, wheezing slightly. "Um, you're not going to like this, but I've been following you since you left camp."

"You say _what?!" _I shouted, making Nico jump and scaring him more than I should.

"Um, well… you see, um…"

"Just spit it out, Nico. How long have you been shadow-traveling? Looks like way too long!" exclaimed Jason, worried and angry at the same time.

"Fine. Annabeth — she sent me to watch over you. Hence why I've been following you for a while now."

I was filled with both anger and a horrible emptiness at these words. Annabeth had endangered the entire mission by sending Nico, but she'd done it no doubt because she missed me. And now, I missed her more than ever.

Jason must have felt the same, because he sighed and placed his hand over his eyes, crossing his other arm over his chest. He sighed again, then dropped his arms. "Okay. Well, now we have a more problematic issue. Exactly _how _are we supposed to get Nessie out of that hell alive?"

"Who's Nessie?" Nico inquired, a look of suspicion drawing itself on his face while his head retreated into his hoodie.

"Just a half-human, half-vampire, the girl you just saved," I told him, plopping down next to a tree to think.

"What are you doing, Percy? There's no time to sit down, we have to go get her! Otherwise, we will _for sure _be dead, and by means of friendly vam —"

I interrupted him swiftly, defeated. "Jason, we _can't _just go. We have to make a plan. A plan that will most certainly require Nico's help. Without him, we'd just as well commit suicide. And Nico needs to rest."

Jason glared at me, so I decided to give him some more reasons to _not _go.

"Jason, our powers won't help against vampires, especially vampires who will not hesitate to bite our necks and suck us free of blood, especially since demigod blood seems to be way more alluring to them than regular mortal blood. They can move _way _faster than us, like _speed-of-light _faster. They can't drown in any water I can make. They won't die of any lightning that hits them. You remember exactly what Renesmee told you: they're already dead. The only beings who can kill vampires are vampires. And we are _not _vampires."

Jason's expression and glare, which had slowly been falling, deteriorated completely. He sat down next to me, and said, half-sarcastically and half-defeatedly, "Who knew, Percy? You can actually think."

"Yeah, well," I muttered, "it's about time to put those thinking skills to use. Nico? You have any ideas?"

I turned to my other side, where the dark demigod had sat down only minutes ago, but found him so deeply sleeping I feared he might actually be dead. The only thing that reassured me was the light snoring coming from his open mouth. I decided to let him be. The guy needed his sleep.

Festus, who up until now had been romping through the forest (doing Zeus knows what), stomped noisily over to us, and lay down as best he could, being a robot dragon and all. He remained alert.

Jason fell asleep only an hour later (a very unproductive, silent hour), leaving me awake alone. My mind was racing millions of miles a second, coming up with plans to flush the Volturi out of their ancient castle and rescue Nessie and then immediately discarding plan after plan. It was the ADHD acting up, and I soon felt an irresistible itch to do some walking around.

So I got up, made sure Festus was watching the two other demigods closely, and wandered off into the midday woods.

I felt an empty hollow space somewhere in my ribs, but it wasn't from hunger. In fact, I knew exactly what it was.

I fished around in my pockets and came up with two drachmas. I put one away in my pocket and held the other, biting my lip.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." And with that, I tossed the drachma out in front of me like I always did.

A rainbow spray appeared in front of me. "Show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."

The spray of the water became an image: the inside of a cabin at camp, the air in the cabin lit by a very soft golden sunlight drifting in through the window. Cabin 6 was empty, all the beds neat and tidy and lined up against the wall, except for one. It was not made, sheets strewn everywhere, with papers and sticky notes scattered over the mattress randomly. There was a laptop sitting there, a Delta sign glowing bright on its back as the computer hummed away. And lying belly-down on the untidy mattress, her head fallen on the laptop's keyboard and her eyes closed, was Annabeth.

She was sleeping too; why was everyone suddenly taking naps in the middle of the day? "Annabeth," I whispered. "Annabeth?" The second time was a bit louder, and Annabeth stirred slightly.

"Annabeth!" She opened her eyes clumsily, then rubbed them and suddenly focused on me.

"PERCY?!" she yelled when she saw my image. She clambered off her bed and rushed over to the Iris Message, her messy blond hair falling out of its ponytail and her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt twisted awkwardly.

"Oh, gods, what happened to you?" she exclaimed, eyes full of worry. I only then realized what a mess I was; jeans and t-shirt torn, a scar on my forehead and my arm slightly bleeding.

"Well, there's been quite a lot going on here. We ran into one of the Volturi guard."

"Gods. Edward told me about them. They're awful! Did he get to you, Seaweed Brain? Bite anyone?"

"No," I said, "but he took Renesmee." Annabeth's mouth popped open and she put both hands over it. "Yeah. The only reason we're alive is because of a _certain son of Hades _who showed up, saying _you _sent him."

Annabeth's hands dropped away. "Oh, gods, Percy, I'm so sorry. I couldn't deal with being away from you!"

"I get that, Annabeth, but you didn't have to endanger Nico by doing so!" I boiled up with rage.

"Percy, I honestly am sorry. I wouldn't have if I could've gone myself!" She looked so lost and hurt that I softened immediately.

"It's okay, Wise Girl. Just don't do it again. Nico was tired to death from shadow-travel."

"So what's your plan to get Renesmee out?" she asked.

"We don't have one yet. We're working on it. I'll try to IM you again as soon as possible, but we're running out of drachmas."

"Come back home, Seaweed Brain. Don't lose anyone." Her eyes were full of longing, and I felt her pain within myself too.

"I promise, Wise Girl. I wish I could be there with you. I love you." The words slipped out of my mouth so easily.

"I love you too, Percy. Come home, please." She blew me a kiss, her eyes teared up, and cut her hand through the fountain to cut off the Iris Message.

There was no way to describe the pain. All I wanted was to be back home, to be safe, to be with her. But I had a friend to save.

It suddenly occurred to me that there were four people on this quest now. The last time I'd gone on a quest with more than three people (excluding with the Seven, that was called for by a prophecy), only three had returned.

And suddenly, the last line of Rachel's prophecy came back to haunt me.

_You shall endure the conflicts between water and fire_

_But lose the one you greatly admire._

It seemed inevitable that we'd be returning to Camp Half-Blood with three instead of four half-bloods. And the thought struck me that _I _might be the one not returning.

* * *

**A/N: Check out my Valentine's Day Harry/Ginny one-shot, A Candle in the Darkness! Review, please? Next chapter will be up soon!**


	24. Chapter 24: No New News

**A/N: Well, it's been a while. There's only like ten chapters left. Enjoy! **

**POVs: Bella**

_Disclaimer: All works go to SM and RR._

* * *

Chapter 24: No New News

It had been a couple of weeks now, edging closer to a month, since beautiful, precious Renesmee had left on the quest with two demigods we barely even knew.

I followed Alice around constantly, trying to squeeze some information about her visions out of her head. It was the first time I'd seen Alice truly irritated; she sent me off to go lurk in some corner, telling me she'd obviously warn us if she saw _something _of value.

Instead of going to "lurk in my own silent corner", though, I decided to go hunting. Our new house was hard to get accustomed to, what with having lived in Forks for two decades, but I promised myself I would manage.

The houses themselves were about three miles away from the magical border surrounding Camp Half-Blood. I hadn't seen the demigods since Renesmee left; the only news to be heard was from Carlisle and Edward, who had journeyed up to meet with Chiron again. Apparently, Annabeth had been IMed — Iris Messaged — twice by Percy already, but Nessie hadn't contacted us with any news so far.

Making sure to not stray in the direction of the Camp, where I would surely go after some of the sweet-scented demigods, I turned west and ran on for a couple of miles before catching a horrible and yet soothingly familiar scent. Not soon after, a flash of bronze fur was colliding with me. The werewolf was about to snap my neck off with its enormous teeth when he recognized me.

"Hey, Jacob. Glad you decided not to tear me in half."

The huge wolf toppled off of me and ran back into the forest before emerging once more as Jacob, wearing only a pair of khaki shorts. "What're you doing so far east? Come to visit already?"

He huffed and snorted before pulling me in for a hug. "You know how it is. I couldn't stay away from Ness this long." I gulped loudly at this, instantly aware of how violent his reaction would be once he figured out Renesmee wasn't with us.

"You smell funny, Bells. Kind of like — like, I don't know, it's just strange. Not vampiric. What's the matter?"

After deliberating the matter for a couple of seconds, I decided it was best if I told Jake the whole scenario where he wouldn't be within range of any delicate houses ready to be torn apart.

"We ran into some really good-smelling humans. But they weren't humans."

We turned back eastward, and walked through the sunlight aspen trees, as I explained.

He let out a low whistle. "Demigods, huh? I suppose I really shouldn't be that surprised by this, should I?"

"No," I stated simply. I bit my lip before continuing. "Well, they were explaining their story to us when something weird happened. This girl named Rachel — apparently she was imbued with the spirit of Delphi, Apollo's sacred Oracle — anyway, she gave a prophecy. It mentioned Nessie."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Well, it called for a quest. We don't know where to, just somewhere east. So she departed with a couple of well-trained, very kind and protective demigods." I knew I was overplaying it, but Jacob's reaction would be bad enough as it was.

"So you mean to tell me that _Nessie isn't with you? _When did she leave?"

"Three weeks ago," I squeaked, slightly mortified.

Jacob, instead of exploding into wolf form the way I expected him to, simply put his hands over his face and sat down with a _thump_.

"And…?"

"No new news."

He started breathing harder, something I instantly recognized as an attempt to calm himself down. "Jake, c'mon, let's go, you can stay with us for a while."

He didn't even wait before getting up and running off to the east, and I heard the _rip _that meant he'd torn right through his shorts. Sighing, I took off after him.

It was maybe fifteen or twenty minutes before we reached the white Cullen house. I was confused when I realized that Esme was not in the garden, working with her flowers, Emmett was not wrestling outside with Rosalie or Jasper, and the only light on in the house was coming from Carlisle's office.

I ran up there without even bothering to let Jake in or give him some clothes. Everyone was in Carlisle's office, crowding around a small figure I first thought was Renesmee but then realized had hair too short to be my daughter's.

Alice was staring at the ceiling, her eyes transfixed on something that wasn't there and glassed over. After only seconds, she had snapped out of it. "What is it, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Well, the two demigods and another boy — maybe fourteen — were in a forest. But Renesmee — she's not with them."

"Well, where is she then?" I asked, making my and Jacob's presence known. I already knew the answer; it had been written so clearly in the prophecy. There was nothing east of the east coast until you reached Europe or Africa.

Alice gulped, the first time I'd seen her actually terrified. "She's been captured, Bella. Nessie's in Volterra."

* * *

**A/N: I thought I'd put in some Cullen family/Jacob in there for you. They haven't been seen since the beginning anyway. Review with love or constructive criticism or ideas!**

**By the way, I'm accepting one-shot requests... ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: Another Plan

**A/N: So yeah, this has been on hiatus. This chapter doesn't essentially mean it's going **_**off **_**hiatus. I just reread this entire story and kind of hate myself for leaving it so incomplete, and I'm also just having severe writer's block for When Lines Divide Us and decided to be productive by writing a chapter for this story instead. A very short chapter, nonetheless. **

**There should be only a 3-5 more chapters in this story. Review if you'd please.**

**POVs: Percy**

_Disclaimer: Yeah… no_

* * *

Chapter 25: A Plan

When I got back from IMing Annabeth, I woke up Jason and Nico. It was starting to get dark out already and I didn't want to be caught without a plan at night in a neighborhood full of vampires. As much as I wanted Nico to get some more sleep, I'd like to live to be older than seventeen.

"Guys. We need a plan."

Nico groggily rubbed his eyes. "Percy's right, get up, Jason."

Jason snored.

I hit him in the face with a spurt of water. It was quite effective in waking him up.

"Nessie's still in there. We need to get her out before her family knows she's missing and decides to kill us. Got any ideas?"

"Well, we're obviously gonna need a diversion," Jason yawned, sitting up on the log. "Something like, oh, I don't know, a big bronze dragon?"

"Leo'd kill us, Jace."

"Nah, you're right. Can't afford any puncture marks in his shiny armor. But what if he flew high enough that they couldn't get at him?"

"Now you're talking." I squeezed Nico's shoulder. "You got any ideas?"

"I could definitely use some magic to summon creatures from Hades, that ought to distract them for a while," Nico offered, still stretching from his nap.

"Ok, how are we gonna get into the palace?" Jason asked, stumped. "They'd kill us before we got near it."

An idea popped into my head, stemming from the dream I'd had while we flew over the Atlantic. "Maybe not. I've got an idea."

* * *

We were ready to go by dawn. And really, we _had _to do it then, because the sun would just be rising. I'd tried talking to Festus, but Nico had taken over instead, and it turns out he could understand the dragon's language — not well, but enough to get him to become a distraction for the Volturi.

We gathered all our weapons and took turns keeping watch so we could rest as much as possible and store as much energy as possible for the morning.

I had the group go over the plan one more time. I desperately wanted to IM Annabeth one last time, just because I knew the gravity of the situation we were heading into today, but there was no time for that.

All night, the prophecy echoed over and over in the back of my head like a buzzing in my ears.

_You shall send three half-bloods, one not a spawn of the gods,_

_You shall find a new race of people, who exist against all odds,_

_You shall endure the conflicts between water and fire_

_But lose the one you greatly admire._

Well, the first two lines had been completed. The three half-bloods: Jason, Nessie and I. The new race of people who existed against all odds: vampires, or, more specifically, the Volturi.

Though I hated to think about it, something told me that those last two lines would be fulfilled today.

* * *

**A/N: Indeed super short, but something great is coming soon…**

**Happy holidays!**


	26. Chapter 26: Surprise, Btches

**A/N: Ok, so I couldn't just leave this story hanging on such a short, but cliffy chapter. IT'S FINALLY OFF HIATUS! I decided to take a short break from When Lines Divide Us to finish this story, since I actually know where it's going. It should be done by January, given there's only a couple chapters left, but I don't know when I'll update.**

**On a side note: if you want to request a oneshot or need a beta reader, check my profile and PM me :)**

**Having said that, enjoy this longer chapter!**

**POV: Percy**

_Disclaimer: If vampires still drink blood, I still don't own this._

* * *

Chapter 26: Surprise, B*tches

The plan was to set out at dawn. We ended up leaving a bit before that, actually.

It made me super uneasy that we were wandering from the forest into Volterra while it was still dark out. But I'd decided that we needed to leave super early if we wanted to catch our 'tour' group.

So we left the safety of the forest right before the sky began turning light. Nico trudged along, more awake than he had been in the last twelve hours, thankfully, but he stayed utterly silent, as if talking would drain his power stores.

Jason was alert as he walked beside me, eyes wide open. He kept toying with the golden coin in his hand, waiting to flip it into his Imperial gold sword at a moment's glance.

Volterra seemed like a really beautiful city, even under cover of darkness. I wished we could come here just to sightsee, on tour, instead of having to come to ruin the lives of many people and rescue Renesmee. It was definitely a place to visit, with its rich green grasses and towering ancient Roman buildings.

Oh, well. Maybe we could appreciate the beauty for a few hours before we had to dissolve the city into a muddle of chaos. Our tour didn't start until seven in the morning, anyway — two hours to kill until then. Assuming we weren't attacked by any other monsters.

Nico, Jason and I walked through the silent city, so quiet it might as well be haunted, as the sky grew from a deep velvet black to a lighter blue. We took shelter near the restaurants and shops that surrounded the palace.

I took out a drachma — my very last one — and flipped it into the spray coming from a broken hose in the side of a building. "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." The coin vanished. "Show me Renesmee Cullen."

The mist showed a girl curled up into a ball, in a dark cell with sludge along the walls. Her clothes were ripped; her shoulders and hips were bruised. She must've tried running into the walls and breaking them.

"Nessie! Psst!"

She looked up. "Oh my _god… _Percy?"

"Yeah. We're coming to get you. We need to know _where _in the palace you are."

"But… Percy, who's that?" She was looking behind me.

"Oh. This is Nico, son of Hades. He's helping us. Long story."

"You can't come in here! You'll be eaten alive — literally."

Jason spoke up, arching an eyebrow. "We'll be eaten alive, literally, by your family if we don't bring you home safe and sound. Now tell us where in the palace you are."

"I-I don't know. I woke up in here." She looked down sullenly. "I had a plan to get myself out. They're starving me until I decide I'm hungry enough, and then they'll give me a human to drink. I was going to pretend I'd given in and try to escape that way, but it won't work. There are too many of them."

"We have a plan, Nessie. Is there a way you can alert us to where you are once we're in the palace?" I asked, growing increasingly desperate.

"How are you getting into the palace?"

"There's a tour group we're joining. If I'm right, all the Volturi will be in the throne room, feasting on human tourists. There won't be any guards. We'll slip away."

"I don't know, I can make some sounds to alert you."

"Okay, but please hurry, the connection's fading. With luck we'll see you in a few hours."

"We'll figure it out. Thanks so —"

The rainbow disappeared, along with Nessie's image and voice.

All we had left to do was wait.

* * *

Both Nico and Jason had fallen asleep by the time the sun had fully risen. I was nodding off too, but kept startling myself back to reality so that we wouldn't all three be caught unguarded. People began wandering the streets around six in the morning, after the sun was up. I shook the two of them awake quickly, and we went to find a breakfast place where we could replenish our energy. We were heading into battle as basically zombies.

Luckily, we found a pretty cheap place to stop. We grabbed some food — anything would do at this point, really — and sped out of there.

"D'you think any monsters have been alerted to our presence yet?" Jason mumbled, chewing on an egg and ham bagel.

"If they had," Nico said solemnly, picking at his own food, "we'd be dead by now. Or at least attacked."

Despite that we'd been here for the past two hours, waiting, the three of us were not the first to arrive to the tour starting place. There were a couple other people there, some sipping coffee, some taking pictures of the terracotta tile buildings that lined the streets. It was almost the same as my dream had been; the palace atop the hill, people starting to crowd the streets, with all the tile-roof buildings surrounding us. The similarity was a bit eerie.

It was at seven o'clock sharp that the 'tour guide' showed up. He was the same as he'd been in my dream; cloaked in black and red, black bangs covering eyes that now I was sure were red. When he spoke up, it was in a slight Italian accent. I was more than a bit relieved Nico was here; if anyone spoke in Italian, he could translate easily.

"Good morning. On our tour today we'll be visiting the Volterra palace," he said. "I don't believe we're missing anyone. Follow me, and keep close, please." But before he turned and walked off in the other direction, he turned to look directly at us. His eyes, which I could barely see under the tip of the hood, flashed dangerously. He knew we were not human. But instead of advancing towards us, he turned, keeping his cloak's hood over his head as he walked through the recently formed mob of other tourists. Jason, Nico and I looked at each other warily, then followed the tourist group up the hill towards the beige stone palace. If one of the Volturi guard already knew we were there, we were already screwed.

The tour group arrived at the palace in no time. The tour guide began detailing some random facts about the palace to the group. As in the dream, we were all led through a maze of gloomy torch-lit halls to an elevator. There were no windows — of course not. Windows would let sunlight in, and were also a form of escape for prisoners. Jason, Nico and I, following the plan, paid special attention to where we were going. I tried my best to memorize the turns, but it was easier to look at identifiable objects like a weird-faced gargoyle that I'd remember later.

Right before we entered what I knew to be the throne room, Jason spoke up. "Sir? Where are we going now?"

The Volturi turned around. "To the throne room, of course. It is the most magnificent part of the castle."

"Are we going to tour the rest of the castle?" he asked.

"Later," he responded in a smooth, accented voice. "Follow me, please."

"Wait, sir, could I ask a question about the palace?" Jason recited, just as we'd planned. Meanwhile, Nico and I had slowly edged to the other side of the large tourist group. The vampire shouldn't be able to see us, what with his attention on Jason and all the people in front of us. We just had to be careful about him hearing us — vampire hearing was absolutely excellent, to our misfortune.

"I will answer all your questions once we are in the throne room. Now, please." The 'please' sounded more like a snarl than anything else. Jason went white and nodded.

When the Volturi opened the door, Nico and I ran as fast and quietly as we could, hoping the loud door creaking open would cover the sound of our footsteps. Thankfully, it seemed to work, and we turned around the corner. _Anytime now, Nessie. Make some sort of sound._

"Do you hear that, Percy?" Nico was whispering this.

"What?"

"That echoing…"

I strained my ears, and there it was — some sound echoing off the walls, very faint, but clearly coming from the left. "Come on."

We ran, following the voice, and at last made sense of what it was saying. "I give up! I want blood, please!" It was Nessie's voice.

One last turn and we were there. "Percy! And… Nico, is it! Than—"

"Shh! Anyone could hear us, remember the sensitive hearing of vampires?" I whispered at her. She got very quiet as we walked over and struggled with the lock.

"Where's Jason?" Nessie asked quietly.

"He had to distract the Volturi. He's down in the throne room. Festus should be showing up any moment now, though," I answered, fiddling with Riptide in pen form and the locks. Nessie gasped.

"How do we get this open?" Nico asked, ignoring her.

"That's a very good question," said a voice from behind us. "And I think you two should step away from the door if you want your friend to live."

* * *

**A/N: You're welcome for the cliffhanger. Please review, and a Merry Christmas to all!**


	27. Chapter 27: Help from the Outside

**A/N: Another day, another chapter. I know it's already February and this isn't done yet, but in all honesty I have had no time for this. Happy New Year!**

**POV: Renesmee**

_Disclaimer: Don't look at me, I'm not the author._

* * *

Chapter 27: Help from the Outside

It was Aro. Honestly, who was surprised? The only thing I hated about this situation, besides everything else, was that he was holding Jason by the hair and looked like he'd dragged him all the way up here. If Jason wasn't yet unconscious, he soon would be.

"Let him go, Aro," I snarled, but it didn't seem menacing even to me, much less to a thousand-year-old vampire.

"For that to happen, your little friends are going to have to back away from the cell door. _Now." _

Percy and the other boy, the one who had rescued me — Nico, I think his name was — backed off immediately. Percy's eyes darted to Jason, then me. Back and forth, back and forth, over and over again, as if he didn't know what to do. We were a little bit outnumbered, as far as strength and speed went.

Aro was looking at Jason with curious red eyes. "And what exactly _are _you? I have never before smelled a human like this. A human this _tasty." _

Jason coughed, but somehow managed to snap back. "That's cuz we're not human, you son of a —"

Aro cut him off by baring his fangs. "That's no proper way to address me. I am the king of vampires, and no human, no matter how strong, will talk to me like that."

Jason paled but held firm. "We _aren't _human, stupid."

"Perhaps a human-vampire hybrid, like young Nessie here?" Aro's smile twisted wickedly. I was just surprised Aro hadn't yet reached for Jason's hand to see the truth for himself, mind-reader by touch that he was.

"Nope." Jason was certainly enjoying playing with Aro. Until Aro knew what he was, he wouldn't kill him. I was just praying that Jason remembered what I'd told him about Aro's psychic gift.

Apparently he did, because he tried his best to snatch his hand away when Aro reached for it. Despite his efforts, Aro was still a vampire, and had very fast reflexes. He caught Jason's hand so fast that there was a distinct cracking sound that indicated Jason's hand was broken.

"Demigods?" Aro asked himself. Even though he was still holding Jason's skin, and had access to all his memories to prove it was indeed true, Aro started laughing.

"C'mon, dude, what's so funny?" Jason asked irritably.

"Well, all the evidence is here, right before me, and it all does indeed make sense, but I simply cannot accept a phenomenon like this. And were I you I would refrain from calling me 'dude' unless you'd like to lose your head." Aro's face was unforgiving. "Despite this, I'd be interested to see what would happen if a demigod became a vampire."

"No," I whispered. "No, no, no!"

"Why not, dear Renesmee? We could see how extensive their powers could be. Although, with the overwhelming scent of your blood, I don't know if a vampire who bit you could stop drinking…" Aro looked thoughtful, distant as he let go of Jason's hand.

I glanced over at Percy and Nico. They were so pale they could've passed as vampires.

"Curious, curious indeed. But no, dear Renesmee, I will not bite any of them. Not _yet._"

I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but I knew there was always a catch with Aro.

"I think a certain level of… how shall I put it… _experimenting_… could be deemed appropriate for this situation. But I only need one of you demigods for that. So who should stay, who should go? Always the eternal question." Aro's eyes shined with a deadly bloodlust.

"I think we'll—"

But he was cut off as a whirl of blurring shape hit him in the side, knocking him into the air so he crashed with enormous force into the wall at the end of the hallway, breaking the bricks and leaving a hole to the outside.

It was another vampire, his teeth bared sharply and hissing protectively. But this one had eyes not red — yellow, in fact…

"Daddy?" I whispered, tears starting to fall down my face.

"Not now, Nessie," he said, breaking the lock on the cell door with a flick of his hand. "Get to safety with the others. NOW!" And I watched as my father lunged at Aro, fighting for his life and family.

"You heard him, let's go!" I rushed out of the cell, not even having the chance to relish my freedom as we all took off in the opposite direction.

"Nico, can you —?" Percy panted as we ran down the hallway, straight towards the other vampires who no doubt would be feasting on the tourists right now.

"Yeah. For sure. Not sure how much just my power can hold them back, though…" and as he said it, the dark-haired boy stretched out his arms. The ground in front of us cracked and out jumped five skeletons, eyes hauntingly undead and bones clacking noisily. They rushed off in front of us, a dark cloud following them.

"Jason?"

"On it, Percy." He began muttering in what sounded like Latin.

As we rounded the corner, we almost ran head-first into another seven pale figures. Aunt Alice kissed my head before rushing off. Carlisle and Esme looked at me. Mom just hugged me, and stayed after the rest had gone, running to help Dad.

"You need to get to safety." She looked like she'd be crying if she could.

"Of course, Momma."

"I trust you all to protect each other. Get as far away from here as possible." And she hugged me one last time and zipped away.

As much as I felt like curling up right then and there and crying, we had to keep going.

So we ran on.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure how fast I'll update, but I'll try my best. **


End file.
